Verbal Makeout
by kaoriejung
Summary: [final chap] kim jongin bekerja menjadi seorang supervisor di salah satu perusahaan, dimana oh sehun menjadi CEOnya, mereka memiliki sebuah love-hate relationship. sampai suatu saat karena ambisi mereka, mereka justru terjebak diantara sex partner atau relationship./jonginxsehun/KaiHun/ other exo cast/it's yaoi! boyxboy/ DLDR. warning! mature content and swearing inside!
1. Chapter 1

**VERBAL MAKEOUT**

" _fuck you, bollocks"_ pria berkulit tan itu berjalan setengah tergesa. Kim JongIn, atau biasa dipanggil Kai tak henti-hentinya merutuki nasib bodohnya yang 'mau-mau-saja' menuruti perintah _CEO_ sialannya itu. _come on,_ Kim JongIn bekerja giat untuk mendapat posisi _supervisor_ namun yang didapatkannya hanya menjadi 'suruhan' dari _CEO_ tololnya yang bernama Oh SeHun.

" _dickmonger_ " ucapnya sebelum mengetuk pintu bertuliskan ' _CEO'._

'sifatnya tak melambangkan seorang CEO.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

" _excuse me, dear Mr. arse SeHun"_ Kai mengetuk pintu kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit, dan memelankan kata _arse_ yang ia ucapkan untuk pengganti marga _CEO_ bodohnya itu.

" _come in, apple"_ jongIn _rolling eyes,_ sekarang apa? Kemarin SeHun memanggilnya _flame,_ lalu _chiquito, darling,_ dan _hot stuffs._

Pria tan itu masuk keruangan Oh SeHun dan melihat ke selilingnya. Lihat, ruangannya sangat rapi dan terkesan _strict,_ tidak seperti ruangannya yang santai dan chic. Namun, ia berani bersumpah kalau tepat di salah satu laci-laci milik SeHun tersimpan pesediaan _condom_ dan _lube_. Well, tak jauh berbeda dari tempat miliknya.

"aku membawakan berkas yang kau minta da—"

"dan kopiku, iya kan? Kim JongIn?" potong SeHun. Kai hanya bisa memberikan tatapan malas dan menaruh berkas serta kopi milik Oh SeHun yang terhormat itu.

"Oh SeHun, kau tau kan pekerjaanku banyak? Lebih baik kau meminta sekertarismu untuk membawakan segala keperluanmu, karena aku bukan sekertarismu" Kai menekankan kata 'segala keperluanmu' dan 'aku bukan sekertarismu'.

"baiklah, _bun._ HyeRim sedang mengurusi jadwalku, kau tau, ini sangat padat. dan kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku ini atasanmu, Kim JongIn-sshi" SeHun menyeringai.

"oh, tentu saja, _cupcake._ Aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan jabatanmu" Kim JongIn tersenyum, ani, menyeringai.

"I have to go, _sunshine"_ Kai berbalik sambil melontarkan _cute name_ untuk Oh SeHun, dengan suara rendah super sexy yang bisa membuat wanita normal dan pria _gay_ berteriak meminta di setubuhi, ya kira-kira begitulah.

"aku menyuKai _nickname_ yang kau berikan Kai-sshi!" SeHun setengah berteriak sambil menaikan sebelah sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **Verbal makeout**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun or SeKai?**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTAIN, AND SWEARING**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _oppa,_ bagaimana pekerjaanmu di stradi corp?" yang wanita bertanya.

"baik, sejauh ini proyek lancar" –kecuali arse SeHun si CEO sialan- Kai menjawab sambil menikmati hidangan malam yang tersaji di meja makan apartmentnya, dan kebetulan sekali, Krystal, sepupu idiotnya sedang mampir.

"hmm, apa kau tau Oh SeHun?" pertanyaan Krystal sedikit membuat Kai tersedak oleh sup ayam.

"uhuk— ya, dia atasanku dan aku hmm, bisa dibilang kami saling mengenal?, kenapa?" Kai bertanya dengan wajar datar.

" _seriously? Omo! How does he look? He is handsome,right?"_ Kai hampir saja tersedak-untuk yang kedua kalinya- karena Krystal tiba-tiba bersuara nyaring dan itu memekakkan telinga jongIn, asal kalian tahu.

" _for god shake, Krys. He's just a piece of shit"_ ucapnya malas.

" _how dare you said that, oppa!_ Dia itu _sex god!"_ Krystal membuat gestur mengagum dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi, _menjijikan,_ menurut Kai.

" _huh?_ Dia sangat menyebalkan Krys sayang, asal kau tau itu" demi burung unta! Kai sangat malas membahas si _sex god_ atau apalah itu namanya, Oh SeHun tak lebih dari seekor ayam menurutnya. Sementara Krystal hanya mem-poutkan bibirnya, karena sepupu _fag_ nya tidak setuju dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

 **Oh SeHun's apartment, 06.00 KST**

Oh SeHun terlihat tengah bersiap-siap di depan cerminnya, ia mengenakan kemeja cream dengan 1 kancing terbuka, menggunakan jas hitamnya, dan melilitkan jam rolex yang 2 hari lalu baru dibelinya. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya serta menyampirkannya kebelakang, kemudian menyeringai di depan cermin.

" _perfect"_

Oh, dan tak lupa menggunakan parfum guccinya.

Ia segera keluar dari apartmentnya untuk menuju tempat parker di basement, menaiki _maserati Alfieri_ nya yang tampan, dan melesat membelah kota seoul menuju stradi corp.

 **Kim JongIn's apartment, 07.00 KST**

Sementara Kim JongIn masih dengan handuk yang terlilit dipinggang-baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi- sedikit bersiul untuk melantunkan _like we used to_ milik _a rocket to the moon_ , membuka _wardrobe_ nya dan memilih _outfit of the day,_ dan tak lama kemudian menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kemeja _broken white_ dengan sedikit _black stripe_ dibagian lengannya dan jas hitam.

Kai melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar, menggunakan kemeja pilihannya, dengan 2 kancing terbebas, menyampirkan jas hitamnya agar kesan _badboy_ nya makin kuat, serta membiarkan rambut _dark pink_ nya-yang baru di cat semalam- _(_ jaman love me right) terlihat agak sedikit berantakan.

"kau tampan Kim JongIn" pujinya pada diri sendiri. JongIn keluar kamar dan mengetuk pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati Krystal, "heh, jung, aku berangkat ke kantor ya, jangan hancurkan apartmentku!" kemudian melenggang pergi, namun, ia masih sempat mendengar sepupu bodohnya berucap 'titipkan salam ciumku untuk Oh SeHun ya, sepupuku yang tampan!'

Cih. Baik kalau ada maunya.

.

.

.

Suasana stradi corp terlihat agak sibuk saat jam menunjukan pukul 08.20 KST, banyak karyawan lalu lalang di lobby utama.

JongIn baru saja sampai ke kantor, ia merutuki jalanan seoul yang ramai tak terkendali pada jam-jam segini, Kai melemparkan kunci _Audi R8-_ nya pada _security_ untuk diparkirkan.

Seolah menjadi diva, hampir semua perhatian teralihkan untuknya, astaga, Kim JongIn sangat hot pagi ini! Dia benar-benar seperti seorang _badboy_ dengan _smirk_ yang tercetak jelas di bibir tebal miliknya.

" _istg!_ Kim JongIn sangat hot pagi ini!"

" _gee,_ dia tampan sekali!"

"oh! Dia pantas menyandang gelar _sex god_ setelah Oh SeHun"

JongIn merasa senang dengan tanggapan para karyawan sepanjang ia berjalan, kecuali yang terakhir, _the fuck?_ Kenapa urutannya harus berada dibawah Oh SeHun? Dia terlihat lebih _manly_ daripada _arse_ SeHun, huh.

Ia bergegas masuk keruangan bertuliskan ' _supervisor'_ dan duduk disinggahsananya.

" _mothafuck,_ Oh SeHun tidak lebih tampan dan _hot_ dari Kim JongIn" ia mendengus pelan dan menyalakan pcnya saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya.

" _yes?"_

"maaf, sajangnim, Oh sajangnim ingin disambungkan ke jaringan telfon anda, silahkan diangkat, saya permisi"

"ne, terima kasih, SooYoung-sshi" senyum tulus hinggap di paras jongIn, membuat sekertarisnya –SooYoung- merona tepat setelah ia keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

"apa yang _dickface_ itu mau sekarang" jongIn menghela nafas, demi dewi _aphrodhite_ ia baru saja sampai dan _douchebag_ itu menelfonnya, ia berani bertaruh ini bukan hal yang penting.

"ya, hallo, sajangnim" jongIn menekankan kata sajangnim, dan terdengan kekehan dari orang di seberang telfonnya, _oh god,_ apa yang lucu sekarang?!

"hai, _hot lips,_ kedengarannya moodmu tidak baik, eh? Aku ingin kau ke ruanganku, dan jangan lupa, aku tak suka menunggu, babe, sampai jumpa" dan telfon itu mati sebelum jongIn sempat berkomentar 1 kata.

" _damn you a piece of nutsack Oh SeHun!"_ ia menggeram sambil melangkahkan kakinya, lalu tersenyum menawan tepat saat ia keluar dari ruangan pribadinya, dia harus bersikap berwibawa didepan para bawahannya, Kim Kai, _what an attention whore._

Seorang wanita cantik terlihat mengetuk pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya ke ruangan CEO,

"sajangnim, Kim JongIn datang untuk menemui anda" sahut HyeRim.

"suruh ia masuk HyeRim, dan terima kasih" suara baritonenya mengalun indah, dan jangan lupakan smirk andalannya, tak lama jongIn masuk dengan wajah seakan berkata 'sekarang-apa-lagi-CEO-bodoh'

" _hello mr. hotlips, please take a seat"_ oke, sekarang SeHun tersenyum, uhm, _innocent._

"sekarang apa lagi, _princess?"_ jongIn memandang jengah pada 'atasan' didepannya sambil duduk di hadapan CEOnya. Oh, ayolah, sekarang ia malah ikut-ikutan SeHun, menggunakan berbagai macam _nickname_ bodoh yang biasa dipaKai oleh sepasang kekasih.

"tidak ada, hanya memintamu menemaniku meminum kopi" sahut SeHun kelewat santai. Sementara Kim JongIn menggeram tertahan, apa-apaan ini?!

" _fuckwit_ SeHun, berhenti bermain-main denganku." JongIn menggeram sangat rendah, terdengar ia menahan emosinya.

" _calm your tits, bruh._ Aku hanya bercanda, aku ingin melihat progress orang-orang yang kau tanggung jawabi itu, Kim JongIn" SeHun berdiri dari kursinya, mendekat kearah Kai dan mengelus _jaw line_ pria tan tersebut.

JongIn menahan nafas saat jemari SeHun menyentuh dan mengikuti struktur wajahnya. Dilihat dari dekat begini, SeHun lebih dapat digolongkan manis daripada tampan. Lihat saja bibir pinknya yang sangat kontras dengan wajah pulihnya, _oh no._ berenti berfikiran aneh jongIn.

"hmm, hari ini kau sangat _hot_ dengan rambut gulali yang agak _messy_ , _jongInnie"_ demi wanita yang pernah ia tiduri! SeHun sangat menyeramkan sekarang! Lihatlah smirk yang semakin lama kian jelas itu, Kim JongIn menahan kegugupannya,

" _are you getting a boner, SeHun-sshi?"_ jongIn menekan segala kegugupannya, pesetan dengan detak jantungnya yang seperti akan loncat keluar.

"mfft, HAHAHAHAHAHA" SeHun tak bisa membendung tawanya, lihatlah jongIn sangat gugup tadi! Demi kerang laut seharusnya ia mengabadikan muka bodoh bawahannya itu dan menyebarnya di kantor.

" _huh?"_ jongIn serasa ingin mencekik pria idiot didepannya ini, ia tertawa seakan tuhan baru memngembalikan kotak tertawanya, _piss off._

"maafkan aku Kai, aku sungguh, tidak bermaksud hmm" SeHun menahan tawanya dengan gumaman bodoh, kemudian mengubah air mukanya menjadi sedia kala, _stoic._

"jadi bagaimana lapangan? Apa semua proyek lancar, jongIn-sshi?" oh, _okay,_ Oh SeHun kembali ke singgasananya setelah sedikit mengerjai bawahan idiotnya.

"belum ada berita baru, semua berjalan lancar sejauh ini, berterima kasihlah pada Kim JongIn yang memiliki strategi hebat—" JongIn tersenyum bangga saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut, membuat Oh SeHun member ekspresi seakan ingin muntah. Ah ya, kalian tahu? SeHun hanya ekspresif saat bersama orang, orang tertentu, termasuk Kai.

"baiklah, _nini_ sayang, kurasa cukup, lebih baik aku bertanya pada park chanyeol, dibandingkan aku harus bertanya padamu" SeHun tersenyum miring, ingin sekali ia menggoda bawahannya itu.

" _huh?_ Terserahmu saja, _muffin"_ jongIn jengah, ini masih pagi! Oh SeHun sudah membuatnya malas berada di kantor, _great job, Oh SeHun._

Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar seseorang mengetok pintunya,

"sajangnim, maaf, ada seseorang bernama SeulGi ingin bertemu, katanya sudah membuat janji dengan anda" SeHun menyeringai, _kitten_ nya sudah datang rupanya.

"suruh ia masuk" sahut SeHun,

Seorang wanita berparas bak dewi masuk keruangan Oh SeHun, mata kucingnya memincing saat melihat ada orang lain diruangan 'calon kekasihnya' oh, bolehkan ia berkata seperti itu?

"hey, _handsome"_ SeulGi berjalan kearah SeHun dengan tatapan menggoda, Kai hanya bisa diam dan mengumpat ' _shit,_ sepagi ini dia sudah mengundang salah satu _slut_ nya untuk 'bermain'?'

"hm, kim Kai kau boleh pergi" SeHun berkata datar, sementara SeulGi sudah mulai duduk dipaha Oh SeHun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kai melesat keluar, demi neptunus! Tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu, Kai jelas mendengar suara wanita melenguh nikmat. _Jagoff,_ demi bokong Miranda kerr! Kai benci mengakuinya, tapi ia agak terangsang tadi.

Yah, dan sepertinya ia menyesal keruangan SeHun, karena ia merasa sangat sia-sia disana.

JongIn menghela nafas panjang, pagi ini ia harus mengawasi karyawannya, dan banyak lagi, ia tak yakin bisa selesai hari ini.

Ah, dan sepertinya malam ini ia akan ke bar.

.

.

.

Aroma seks menyeruak di ruang milik Oh SeHun, terdengar suara kulit yang bersentuhan, dan suara erangan serta geraman rendah disana.

" _fuck, you're a piece of grace, SeulGi—hh"_ SeHun terlihat menghentakkan tubuh SeulGi diatas meja kerjanya, serta meng-in-out kan miliknya dalam liat kenikmatan SeulGi, sial, ia harus merapikannya nanti.

" _oppahh, fuck me moreeh~"_ desahan SeulGi mengalun indah, sepertinya bercinta dengan SeulGi adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk membuat mood bekerjamu naik kembali, Oh SeHun?

" _cum in me, oppaa"_ setelah erangan SeulGi, SeHun dapat merasakan cairan _sperm_ nya yang keluar memenuhi _condom_ yang ia gunakan.

SeulGi menurunkan dressnya yang sudah terangkat, dan membenahi bagian bahunya yang melorot, sedangkan SeHun sedang membuang bekas _condom_ nya dan menaikan celananya.

"kau bisa pulang SeulGi-ah, terima kasih." SeHun kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatap SeulGi datar, sedangkan wanita yang ditatap hanya bisa melongo tak percaya, apa-apaan ini?! Ia sudah memberikan tubuhnya namun yang ia dapat adalah kata-kata pengusiran?!

"tapi, opp—"

"maaf SeulGi, aku ada rapat jam 11" SeHun kembali berkutik dengan berkas dan _pc_ nya, membiarkan SeulGi menelan kekecewaan dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan CEO tersebut, "aku pamit, oppa"

"hm" SeHun hanya menggumam tanda ia mendengarkan.

 **TBC**

Halo! Kao bawa ff baru nih!

Coba ditebak bakal jadi KaiHun atau SeKai? Ayo silahkan masukin pendapat kalian dan usul apakah pair ini bakal jadi KaiHun atau SeKai :3

Gimana nih menurut kalian ffnya? Jujur aja ini ff pertama kao yang crack pair, gatau sih yaa tapi kao suka banget sama duo maknae ini, jadinya berfikir untuk buat deh.

Semoga ga mengecewakan ya :3

Yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran silahkan pm kao, okay! ;)

Ayo para viewers! Review yaa supaya kao semangat lanjutinnya~


	2. Chapter 2

**prev chap**

SeulGi menurunkan dressnya yang sudah terangkat, dan membenahi bagian bahunya yang melorot, sedangkan SeHun sedang membuang bekas _condom_ nya dan menaikan celananya.

"kau bisa pulang SeulGi-ah, terima kasih." SeHun kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatap SeulGi datar, sedangkan wanita yang ditatap hanya bisa melongo tak percaya, apa-apaan ini?! Ia sudah memberikan tubuhnya namun yang ia dapat adalah kata-kata pengusiran?!

"tapi, opp—"

"maaf SeulGi, aku ada rapat jam 11" SeHun kembali berkutik dengan berkas dan _pc_ nya, membiarkan SeulGi menelan kekecewaan dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan CEO tersebut, "aku pamit, oppa"

"hm" SeHun hanya menggumam tanda ia mendengarkan.

 **chap 2!**

"kau nikmathh taeminnie" JongIn terus mendorong penisnya dan menariknya secara bergantian dari _manhole_ milik taemin, posisinya menungging di pinggiran kasur, dan JongIn dibelakangnya, menusuknya dengan cepat dan dalam, _well¸_ sepertinya ia sedang mood bercinta dengan pria, tidak dengan yang berdada besar.

"ugh, nghh AAH! There~" taemin menjerit tertahan, JongIn menyeringai, ia berhasil mendapat _sweetspot_ milik taemin, dengan cepat ia menumbukkan _genital_ nya pada gumpalan daging itu.

"akh! _F—fuck me hard, please!"_ taemin memohon, keringat bercucuran di pelipis pria manis ini, dunianya seakan terbang saat JongIn tak henti-henti menabrakan _genital_ nya pada _sweetspot_ nya.

"uh—taeminnie, jangan diketat- _shit_ kan" JongIn menggeram, rectum ketat taemin menjepit penisnya, dengan lihai tangannya bermain dengan _genital_ milik taemin.

"ngg—aah! _i'm cumming_ JongIn _nie~"_

" _ugh- together, darl-akh"_ JongIn mengeluarkan _cemen_ nya dalam rectum taemin, ia mencabut _genital_ nya yang mulai melemas,

" _thank you, babe"_ taemin lemas, sangat lemas, ia menaiki kasur diikuti oleh JongIn, dan tak berapa lama, kedua insan itu terlelap di ranjang _king size_ sebuah kamar di hotel _._

.

.

Sinar matahari menerangi sebagian wilayah bumi, tepat disana, disebuah apartment mewah, seorang pria mapan sedang terbuai mimpi, Oh SeHun, CEO tampan yang di juluki _sex god_ itu masih nyaman bergelung mesra dengan kasurnya.

Ini hari sabtu, wajar 'kan jika ia masih betah di kasur?

Tak lama, bingkai matanya terbuka, ia mengerjap, membiaskan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai kamarnya.

"uh? Oh, _today is saturday_ , aku tak perlu susah-susah berangkat ke kantor bodoh itu" monolognya. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk menarik tirai kamarnya, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk sepenuhnya, berjalan kearah dapur dan mulai memasak, untuk dirinya sendiri. Sendiri? Ya, Oh SeHun tak punya siapa-siapa yang tinggal dengannya di apartment. Tidak ada kekasih dan _fuckbuddies._ Oh, SeHun masih memiliki orang tua, mereka tinggal di rumah milik keluarganya, menghabiskan hari tua dengan berbagai kesibukan, yang entahlah, seharusnya mereka pension saja.

Drrt.

Ponsel SeHun bergetar, tanda sebuah _message_ masuk.

Fr: LuHannie deer

Aku akan ke korea! Mama dan baba sedang pergi keliling eropa dan aku bosan, hanya seminggu. Jemput sepupumu yang cantik ini ya Oh SeHun yang tampan~

SeHun mendengus, LuHan, sepupu chinanya akan datang, oh, pria berisik itu akan kemari dan pasti menghancurkan apartmentnya.

Ia membalas _message_ LuHan,

To: LuHannie deer

Maaf,Lu-ge, aku sibuk, kau bisa minta jemput BaekHyun, dia pasti dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu, atau minta jemput Xiu-ge saja

15 menit kemudian sebuah _message_ kembali menghampiri,

Fr:LuHannie deer

Aku tidak mau! Nanti si cerewet itu akan membawa kekasihnya yang telinganya seperti dobi, tidak SeHun! MinSeok sedang sibuk dan aku tidak mau menyusahkannya, Jemput aku atau aku akan adukan kau pada omonim.

Baiklah, ia kalah, ia harus menjemput sepupu cerewet tukang ngadunya itu sebelum ia mengadukan pada ibunya, dasar kekanakan.

To:LuHannie deer

Dasar tidak sadar diri. Baiklah, akan ku jemput jam berapa kau sampai?

SeHun menghela nafas, gagal sudah rencana _leyeh-leyeh_ di apartmentnya.

SeHun segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan bergegas mandi, ia tidak mau sepupu cantiknya mengomel sepanjang perjalanan Karena dirinya telat, huh, LuHan lebih cerewet dibanding ibunya.

.

.

 **Verbal Makeout**

 **story by kaoriejung**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun or HunKai**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTAIN, AND SWEARING**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

 **.**

.

.

"KIM JONGIN, _WAKE UP!"_ seorang wanita cantik melemparkan bantal-bantal untuk JongIn, demi pantat sapi! Sepupunya sangat susah untuk dibangunkan, JongIn tidur atau mati suri, eh?

"Kim JongIn! Bangun! Kau sudah berjanji mau menemaniku pergi berjalan-jalan!" dengan segala kekuatannya, krystal memencet hidung JongIn, membekap mulut pria tan itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Kim JongIn terbangun dengan muka bodoh seakan berkata, _kau-mau-sepupu-tampanmu-ini-mati-huh?_

"ya! _Lameass!_ Kau ingin aku mati, huh?" Kai terduduk di kasurnya dan memelototi krystal, oh, Kim JongIn terlihat seperti seorang eomma yang memarahi anaknya karena ketahuan keluar dari _crib_ nya.

" _fagboy!_ Cepat bangun dan mandi atau kusiram kau dengan air raksa!" krystal malah lebih kejam dari JongIn, _apa wanita didepannya sedang datang bulan?,_ pikir JongIn, ah masa bodoh!

"dan! Lagipula kau dari mana! Semalaman tidak pulang! Baru kembali jam setengah 4! Kau tidur dengan wanita di hotel ya?" JongIn mendelik, ya tuhan sepupunya berisik sekali seperti kuda.

"yayaya, _you're right, krys,_ semalam aku bercinta dengan hebat dihotel, dan biar ku koreksi, aku tidur dengan pria manis, bukan dengan wanita" Kai membisikkan kata terakhirnya di kuping krystal dan segera berlalu ke kamar mandi, membuat wanita itu meneguk ludahnya kasar, _astaga, aku baru ingat_ JongIn _pemakan segala,_ sungutnya dalam hati.

JongIn baru saja selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamarnya, dan melihat krystal nampak sedang menonton tv, ia sudah rapi dengan dress pink pucat.

"kau lama sekali, _nigger,_ apa kau menggosok penismu dulu lalu berendam dengan wewangian dari surga firdaus?" krystal sudah sangat bosan menunggu _fagboy_ itu selesai berdandan.

"cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran, _fuckwad_ " JongIn melenggang pergi sambil bermain dengan kunci _Audi R8_ nya, meninggalkan sepupu cantiknya yang berteriak seperti keledai betina, mengucapkan sumpah serapah,

'dasar biadab, _fagboy, flamer,_ akan kukebiri penismu!' dan ya, pada dasarnya JongIn tak peduli.

.

.

"lu-ge!" SeHun memanggil seorang lelaki manis dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya, lelaki yang dipanggil lu-ge itu berjalan setengah berlari dengan koper lumayan besar bergambar rusa santa, oh tuhan umur berapa dia?!

"SeHunnie! Aku merindukanmu, oh sepupuku yang tampan!" ck, LuHan memang suka berlebihan.

"ya ge, aku merindukanmu juga, ayo, kuantar kerumah" SeHun merebut koper LuHan,

"rumah? Kenapa tidak apartmentmu? Aku tidak mau dirumahmu, disana aku akan diperlakukan layaknya _princess!"_ LuHan mendumel, ia tidak mau disamai dengan _princess_ , ya walaupun ia tidak memungkiri kalau dirinya manis.

"ck, baiklah _princess_ , kita keapartmentku" sahut SeHun tersenyum jahil.

"ya! Dasar albino!" LuHan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"pout-anmu itu tidak mempan untukku" SeHun masih setia menggeret koper rusa LuHan dan menuju ke parkiran.

.

.

.

 **Skiptime**

Kai dan krystal sedang berjalan-jalan dan memutuskan berhenti untuk membeli eskrim di salah satu kedai eskrim, tanpa sengaja mata Kai menangkap seseorang yang mirip dengan CEO bodohnya sedang membeli eskrim dengan seseorang disampingnya, mereka terlihat cukup akrab.

Dengan segala kepercayaan dirinya, Kai menghampiri pria yang diduga SeHun tersebut,

"sedang menikmati kencanmu, _iridescent boy?"_ Kai menyeringai, lelaki yang ia sapa itu menoleh dan _boom_ , tepat seperti dugaannya, itu adalah CEO idiotnya, Oh SeHun.

"wah, _isn't it fate, honey bun?"_ SeHun menyadari suara yang sangat familiar terdengan di indra pendengarannya, benar sekali, Kim JongIn sedang berdiri di sampingnya, dengan seringai bodoh-menurutnya- itu.

"dan oh! Aku tidak sedang berkencan, _blossom"_ SeHun tersenyum remeh, "sepertinya kau yang sedang berkencan" tambahnya.

"ah! Tentu saja! Kenalkan dia krystal, teman kencanku sekaligus sepupuku" JongIn menekankan kata 'teman kencan' dan 'sepupuku', _well,_ sepertinya JongIn sangat suka menekankan intonasinya untuk menyindir seseorang.

"hai krystal" SeHun mengerling tampan, krystal? Sedang menahan diri tidak menerjang Oh SeHun, demi Oh SeHun dengan segala harta kekayaannya! ia terlihat lebih tampan dari foto dan lebih tampan dari dekat begini,

" _hello, handsome_ " krystal tersenyum.

"ehm, SeHun aku masih disini looh~" seorang namja manis yang eksistensinya sempat dilupakan mengeluarkan suaranya, baiklah, sepupunya malah asyik memanggil pria didepannya denga _nicknames_ sedari tadi, apa ini kekasih SeHun?

"ya ampun, _i'm sorry, berry-_ " JongIn _rolling eyes,_ pria didepannya ini suka sekali memanggil orang-orang dengan _nicknames_ macam itu. hm, cemburu kah karena kau bukan satu-satunya, Kim JongIn?

"ini LuHan, dia sepupuku dari china, dan dia Kim JongIn, bawahanku" SeHun sedikit menyenggol LuHan untuk memberi salam, dan tentu saja menekankan kata 'bawahanku'

"hai! Aku LuHan! Wah sepertinya SeHun sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi ia tak mau bilang padaku" wajahnya dibuat seolah murung, membuat pria tan itu, meringis aneh, ada apa dengan sepupu SeHun?

"aku JongIn, dan ini krystal sepupuku. begini LuHan, _fyi,_ aku bukan kekasih dari _twatlips_ macam dia" JongIn menunjuk muka SeHun dengan tatapan sengit, sementara yang ditatap hanya memberikan wajah ala kadarnya, _stoic._

"kalau kalian bukan sepasang kekasih, kenapa kalian memanggil dengan _sweet nicknames_ begitu?" duh, LuHan ini rasanya ingin ditimpuk dengan monggu dan janggu ya.

"kau tanyakan saja pada Oh SeHun yang terhormat" JongIn menyeringai.

" _ekhm,_ ya dan aku ini masih atasanmu, JongIn-sshi" _gotcha,_ senjata andalan Oh SeHun.

" _ikr,_ tapi kita tidak sedang di kantor, _waffle_ " demi kuku-kuku poles krystal! Mereka sedang diluar kantor kan?

"ya! Kau ini, sopanlah pada atasanmu, dan Kim JongIn kita kan mau beli eskrim! Bukan malah disini dan aku dilupakan!" krystal akhirnya bersuara setelah tersadar dari _imagine_ indahnya dengan pria didepannya, sementara Kim JongIn mendelik, ya tuhan sepupunya malh membela pira albino ini?

"oh ya, maafkan aku, krys, jadi mengganggu acara membeli es krim kalian, kalau begitu aku pamit, sampai bertemu lagi krystal, JongIn beruntung punya sepupu cantik sepertimu" SeHun menarik LuHan sambil mengerling nakal pada krystal, sementara JongIn hanya mendegus, _attention whore._ " _bye, cutiepie! See ya on Monday!"_ khusus yang ini SeHun menyeringai.

"nah, krys, sudah kubilang kan dia itu menyebalkan dan, _piece of sh—"_

" _oppa-"_

"eh? Kau kenapa krys?" Kai heran, sepupunya jadi _blank_ setelah bertemu dengan CEO biadabnya itu.

"AAA! _I MET OH_ SEHUN _! AND HE'S SO FUCKING SEXY AND HOT!"_ krystal berteriak, membuat seluruh pengunjung kedai memperhatikan mereka, ya, mereka memperhatikan Kai juga, ingin rasanya Kai menyemplungkan sepupunya ini ke dalam lahar panas letusan gunung api,, tanpa aba-aba, JongIn menarik tangan krystal keluar dari kedai, dan mendaratkan tangannya ke kepala wanita yang ntah waras atau tidak itu.

.

.

" _dipshit,_ demi _tits_ nicki minaj! Kau mempermalukanku!" JongIn menatap jengan sepupunya yang tengah melahap _tteokboki_ , matanya memandang lurus kearah televisi yang menampilkan sebuah drama,

" _ew, swearing_ mu menjijikan, _douchefag_ " lanjutnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Kai, oh sampai monggu beranak kucing pun sepupunya tak akan pernah mau peduli!

.

.

.

Hari minggu bukan hari yang spesial bagi SeHun, ya, setidaknya ia harus mengurusi si _princess_ cantik yang sedang menginap di apartmentnya.

"hun, hari ini BaekHyun, ChanYeol, Kris, Xiumin, dan KyungSoo akan kemari, boleh ya?" LuHan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya,

"asal tidak mengacau, _anything for you, princess lu_ " setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu SeHun berlari dari amukan sepupu cantiknya itu.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya di apartment JongIn, wanita bernama krystal sedang sibuk merapikan bajunya,

"apalagi ya? KIM JONGIN! Apa barangku ada yang tertinggal?" yang wanita berteriak tanpa ampun.

"demi ubur-ubur krys! Ini apartment bukan hutan rimba layaknya di film tarzan! Dan aku tidak tahu mengenai barang-barang _girly_ mu! Jangan meninggalkan barang-barang bodohmu dirumah ini! Apalagi sejenis _panties, bra, dan lingerie!"_ JongIn terkekeh dengan omongannya sendiri, omong-omong, krystal sedang sibuk mengurus kepergian-kepulangan-nya ke US, _well,_ ia memang tinggal disana dan di korea ia sedang berlibur dan mengunjungi keluarga sepupunya, serta _gank_ bodohnya.

"cepat, aku akan mengantarmu, sebelum Kim JongIn tampan berubah pikiran." Sementara krystal hanya ber- _rolling eyes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

JongIn baru saja selesai mengantarkan sepupunya ke bandara, ia amat sangat bersyukur karena akhirnya krystal pulang, ia benci punya sepupu perempuan yang cerewet, dan banyak mau, bahkan sebelum ia masuk kedalam, ia sempat menitipkan salam untuk CEOnya, 'bilang pada Oh SeHun, aku akan sangat merindukannya, dan orang-orang benar! Ia tampan dan aura _sex god_ nya sangat kuat'

Ck, seperti mereka kenal dekat saja.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 07.00 PM KST, saat pintu bel apartment SeHun berbunyi nyaring,

"LuHan-ge, itu mungkin mereka datang" SeHun sedang malas membuka pintu, ia lebih memilih duduk di depan tv plasmanya yang menayangkan adengan ntah apa itu.

"KAMI DATANG! SEHUNNIE! LUHAN-GE~" huh? Mendengar suara berisiknya saja SeHun sudah hafal itu siapa, tak lain adalah kekasih dari Park ChanYeol, bawahannya dikantor, Byun BaekHyun.

" _goodness! I miss you all, babes!"_ LuHan memekik gembira saat teman-temannya semasa _senior high_ berkumpul disini.

"mana SeHunnie?" Tanya kris, pria tinggi berwajah china-kanada,

"dia didalam sedang menonton tv dengan celana pendek ketatnya seperti seorang _fagboy"_ LuHan terkikik bersama BaekHyun, ntah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

" _hey, bruh, how are ya?"_ kris duduk di sebelah SeHun yang sedang serius menonton,

" _hey dude, long time no see,_ aku baik, kau? _"_ SeHun langsung mengalihkan konsentrasinya,

"ya, begitulah, kau makin tampan, oh" kris mencubhiti pipi hoobaenya semasa _senior high._

"oh sehuuun~ aku merindukanmu~" suara nyaring seperti bebek menyapa indra pendengarannya, Byun BaekHyun berlari dan mencubiti pipi temannya sambil tak henti meracau, _aku merindukanmu,_ SeHun _nie, kau tampan sekali sekarang._

" _hey, dude"_ ChanYeol ber- _high five_ ria dengan SeHun,

"hai SeHun, lama tidak bertemu, kau ini sepertinya sibuk sekali ya" KyungSoo berdehem, dan duduk di lantai,

"kau tau kyung, _he's too busy to annoy his employee, Kim_ JongIn _"_ ChanYeol menyeringai, sementara SeHun mendelik, _fuck you, Park ChanYeol._

"benarkah? Siapa itu Kim JongIn? Namanya terdengar tampan" BaekHyun menggoda SeHun, sial, pasangan _asshat_ ini sangat menyebalkan.

"ck, _jackass_ , jangan percaya ChanYeol, omong-omong, dimana MinSeok hyung?" SeHun berkata datar, sial, ia tidak mau digoda terus.

"sedang mengurus rusa jantan" semua terkekeh, dasar LuHan.

Tak lama, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tv apartment SeHun, mereka bercanda tawa mengenang masa-masa idiot saat _senior high,_ kadang terdengar umpatan bodoh, teriakan nyaring, dan tawa membahana seantero apartment SeHun.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Senin datang menerjang, mau tak mau para pencari nafkah harus bangun dan berangkat kerja.

Kim JongIn bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, _mungkin karena efek tidur cepat,_ ia melesat ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual paginya, keluar dan mencari kemeja kerja, oh, sungguh hari yang monoton.

Tak jauh berbeda, Oh SeHun juga terlihat sedang bersiap, yah, setidaknya ia harus 'sedikit' membereskan kekacauan dirumahnya, botol-botol _wine,_ asbak rokok, bungkusan _potato chips,_ dan hah? Boxer siapa ini?

SeHun menatap jijik dengan penemuannya, sebuah boxer diruang tvnya! Ntah milik siapa lebih baik ia memasukkannya ke _laundry_ , siapa tahu yang punya datang.

"LuHan-ge, aku harus ke kantor, kau dirumah saja ya, kalau ada apa-apa telfon aku, ge, lu-ge" SeHun mengguncang pelan bahu LuHan yang terlelap di kamar sebelah, ia terlihat lelah karena acara semalam,

"hmm, ya SeHun aku tahu" lalu kembali bergulung dengan selimutnya.

SeHun memutuskan untuk berangkat, _maserati_ tampannya sudah menunggu.

.

.

Beberapa karyawan mulai meramaikan lobby utama stradi corp, sang CEO masuk dengan wibawanya, dan senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya, beberapa karyawan terlihat menyapanya lewat senyuman atau sapaan langsung,

" _good morning,_ sajangnim"

"pagi sajangnim"

" _morning, cinnamon"_

Oh, suara seksi itu, "pagi juga, _daddy mack"_ SeHun menyeringai, ia mendapati pemilik suara sexy itu didalam _lift_ sendirian, dan berarti nantinya akan berdua, _Fate, uh?_

"kau terlihat _hot_ dengan kemeja putih itu, _nini"_ SeHun melirik ke dada bidang milik JongIn tidak bukan mesum, tapi memang kemeja itu tidak dikancingkan 2 bagian teratasnya, "dan kau sangat manis dengan kemeja _baby blue_ mu, _sweetpie"_ JongIn balik menyeringai ke arahnya,

"aku tidak manis Kim JongIn!" SeHun mendengus, "dan panggil aku sajangnim" SeHun menatap JongIn dengan pandangan meremehkan,

"oh, baiklah sajangnim, tapi kita lihat saja siapa yang akan memanggil ' _master'_ nantinya _"_ JongIn merendahkan suaranya, seakan memberi kode untuk namja albino diebelahnya.

"ap—apa? _Master?_ " tentu saja SeHun hanya pura-pura bodoh! Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan JongIn!

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka menampakan beberapa karyawan yang hendak masuk kedalam _lift_. Suasana menajdi hening kembali, hanya suara siulan pria berkulit tan yang memenuhi telinga semua manusia di dalam _lift._

SeHun dan JongIn sampai dilantai mereka, sebelum berpisah, SeHun sempat membisikan,

" _see ya, dumbass_ " kemudian pergi berlainan arah dengan JongIn.

Saat SeHun sampai di mejanya, ia mengecheck ponselnya karena mareka benda persegi itu sempat bergetar saat ia diperjalanan menuju ruangannya, dan mendapati _message,_

Fr: LuHannie deer

SeHunnie, aku menginap di rumah xiu-ge ya malam ini, aku pulang lusa siang~

SeHun tersenyum, kemudian menyeringai saat mendapat ide seru di otaknya, lalu membalas pesan sepupunya, sepertinya malam ini ia juga tak akan tidur sendirian, buru-buru ia mendial nomer sekertarisnya, dan meminta dihubungkan ke ruang si _supervisor_.

 **Tbc**

Gyahaha XD apakah sudah mendapat pesan ini bakal jadi Hunkai/ Kaihun?

Semoga para readers tidak kecewa ya! :3

Sudah cukup panjang kan? Hehe, terima kasih untuk para reviewers yang sudah memberi saran! Xx

Kalian bisa PM aku kalau mau ngasih pendapat, free kok :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Prev chap**

Fr: LuHannie deer

SeHunnie, aku menginap di rumah xiu-ge ya malam ini, aku pulang lusa siang~

SeHun tersenyum, kemudian menyeringai saat mendapat ide seru di otaknya, lalu membalas pesan sepupunya, sepertinya malam ini ia juga tak akan tidur sendirian, buru-buru ia mendial nomer sekertarisnya, dan meminta dihubungkan ke ruang si _supervisor_.

 **chap 3!**

" _hello, sexy dork, tonight 8pm, my apartment, I dare you, Kim_ JongIn _, see you"_

Dan sambungan telfon terputus, membuat pria disebrang sana menatap heran, namun tak lama menyeringai, _well,_ sepertinya malam ini akan jadi panjang ya?

JongIn menyesap kopinya, pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pemandanan indah, melihat _booty_ seksi dan kaki jenjang milik sekertarisnya, kalau saja itu bukan sekertarisnya, mungkin sudah di bobol, sayangnya ia tidak segila itu.

JongIn lelah berkutat dengan hal yang menyangkut kerja lapangan dan berkas berkas berharga mahal ini, siapa sangka kertas bisa seharga hingga _miliyaran dollar_ , permainan manusia.

Penat.

Saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk,

 **mom is calling**

Ia mengangkat telfon dari ibunya,

"yeoboseyo, ma, ada apa?"

….

"ya, krystal si cerewet sudah pulang, iya mom."

….

"dia memang cerewet, ya baiklah, lusa aku akan pulang kerumah. Iya mommy"

….

"baiklah, sehat-sehat, aku mencintaimu"

Pik

Huh? Ibunya menelfon menayai kabar krystal, sebenarnya yang anaknya itu dirinya atau si cerewet gila itu sih?

Baiklah, kembali lagi ke masalah pekerjaannya yang membosankan, JongIn sepertinya juga harus memikirkan untuk membawa _slutty_ nya ke kantor, _well,_ tidak perlu untuk hari ini sih, karena ia akan mendapatkannya nanti malam, ia menyeringai membayangkan kata-katanya, dasar maniak.

Oh SeHun tidak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaannya, ia terus membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang nanti malam akan terjadi, seperti, _siapa yang akan memasuki dan dimasuki, bagaimana cara membuat kim Kai mau dimasuki_ dan banyak hal-hal mesum yang berputar di kepala cerdasnya.

 **Verbal Makeout**

 **story by kaoriejung**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTENT, AND SWEARING**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Mentari mulai meredupkan cahayanya, JongIn baru saja sampai rumah pukul 5.30 sore tadi, berarti ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk santai, sebelum ia berkunjung kerumah CEO sialannya itu.

tak lama ia memutuskan untuk mandi, badannya lengket sekali, padahal ia bekerja diruangan ber _air conditioner_ , huh.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya, JongIn keluar, membuka _waredrobe_ nya, mencari baju yang pas untuk pergi, _ripped jeans_ dan _Tshirt_ bertuliskan _awesome_ menjadi pilihannya, mengambil jaket _jeans_ dan memasang _ear piercing_ hitam di kupingnya, jangan lupakan surai _dark pink_ yang dibiarkan berantakan, aura _badboy_ nya benar-benar ketara sekarang.

Mengambil kunci _bugatti Chiron_ yang menjadi kesayangannya diatas dari _Audi_ nya, dan keluar dari apartment, melenggang ke _basement_ untuk menaiki mobil tercintanya,

" _I'm going to win, Oh_ SeHun _"_ seringainya sebelum menancapkan gas keluar dari wilayah apartmentnya.

Sementara SeHun, sedang menyantap _coffee_ dan menikmati sore menjelang malam di _balcon_ apartemennya, memperhatikan lampu-lampu kota yang mulai membingkai seoul,

Saat tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, _masih pukul 7.30,_ SeHun pun membuka pintu apartemennya dan menerka-nerka, _siapa yang datang?,_ ia terlalu malas untuk mengintip dari lubang pintu.

" _Surprise,sweetie pie"_ SeHun bergidik saat mendengan suara serak sexy dari pria tan didepannya, kemudian menetralkan dirinya kembali,

"kau datang lebih cepat, _woo bear,_ benar-benar bersemangat, huh?"

" _let me go in, pencildick"_ JongIn menyerobot masuk apartemen JongIn, _see? a_ partemennya sangat rapi seperti kamar ibunya.

"apa kau menyewa jasa _maid?_ apartemenmu terlihat sangat rapi, seperti mendapat bantuan dari tangan wanita" JongIn mengedarkan pandangannya, "atau meminta para _slut_ mu untuk membersihkan rumah sehabis bercinta? _You're so mean,_ SeHun _"_ JongIn terkekeh pelan.

"sial kau, _dyke_ , setidaknya apartemenku rapi, tidak seperti apartemenmu yang terlihat _barbar"_ SeHun menyeringai, demi _body_ seksi mila kunis! Ia bahkan tak tahu rupa apartment JongIn.

"hm? Kau bahkan terihat _fag_ saat dirumah" SeHun menggeram, memang salah menggunakan kemeja _silk_ dan celana ketat diatas lutut didalam apartemen yang notabenenya adalam miliknya?

"ini rumahku, _mcfagget_ , jadi aku bebas mengenakan apa saja" SeHun meletakan 2 botor _wine_ dimeja ruang tvnya,

"kalau begitu kau bisa _naked_ dirumahmu sendiri, SeHun _nie_ " JongIn memberi smirk,

"aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, kalau kau mau _stripetease_ didepanku, _shitcunt"_ SeHun hendak membuka tutup botol _wine_ , saat SeHun mengambil botol itu,

" _chenin blanc_ _and Rosé wine_ _,_ SeHun _-shi?"_

"kau punya _porn?"_ Tanya JongIn santai,

" _huh?_ Kenapa memangnya?" SeHun jadi terlihat bodoh sekarang, tapi sungguh! Ia tidak mengerti kenapa manusia _douchefag_ itu malah bertanya tentang _porn._

"kita bertaruh, siapa yang kalah menjadi _bottom,_ yang mendesah pertama kali, yang kalah" JongIn menyeringai, malam ini akan benar-benar panjang sepertinya.

"oh, apakah Kim JongIn sangat bersemangat?" sehun meletakkan gelas _wine,_

"mau _genre_ apa? _Gangbang, BDSM, threesome, foursome, missionary, gay, asi—"_

"kau ini koleksi atau apa sih?" JongIn memotong, heran dengan CEOnya, ia seperti _teenage_ saja, mengoleksi _porn film._

"mau tidak, _suckass"_ SeHun jengah, tamu sekaligus bawahannya ini sangat banyak komentar seperti ahjumma di acara gossip.

"jangan ngambek begitu, _marshmallow_ , aku kan hanya bercanda" JongIn mengerling pada SeHun,

 _"gay"_

tanpa pikir panjang, SeHun mengambil _hardisk_ nya dan men _connect_ kan dengan tvnya, mengklik beberapa folder dan menekan _button play_ , sementara JongIn menuangkan _chenin blanc_ kedalam gelas _wine,_ menyesapnya.

SeHun menjatuhkan badannya disamping JongIn, mengambil segelas _wine_ dan melakukan _oneshot_ , " _are you ready, babe?"_ JongIn menyeringai,

"aku lebih dari siap, _bampot_ , kau akan mendesahkan namaku dibawahku" SeHun bersandar pada kepala sofanya, sedikit terkekeh,

" _well, let see, cumtart"_

 _._

 _._

Mereka terus menenggak _chenin blanc_ , dengan suguhan dua anak adam yang sedang bercumbu di tv plasma, JongIn melirik kearah SeHun,

" _already get a boner,_ SeHun _-shi?"_ JongIn melirik gundukan yang mulai tampak jelas di area selangkangan SeHun, dan jangan lupakan muka SeHun yang mulai memerah dan tatapannya yang fokus ke tv plasma, bahkan sehun terlihat mengapit kedua pahanya

 _mungkin efek alcohol_ , okay, JongIn mulai tidak fokus dengan semuanya, ia cukup terangsang dengan keadaan SeHun yang begitu, tv plasma didepannya, dan _wine_ yang tersuguh di _coffee table._

" _nini,_ kau tidak mau menyentuhku, _hotlips"_ SeHun menghadapkan wajahnya kearah JongIn, _well,_ si CEO bodohnya memang sedikit maruk minum dari tadi.

" _shit_ " JongIn mengumpat, SeHun sungguh sangat sexy! _Damn._

" _huh? Are you horny, babyKai?~"_ terdengar suara berat ala Oh SeHun, ia lebih mirip wanita mabuk daripada pria.

" _damn, you make me horny, Oh_ SeHun _"_ JongIn menggeram, menarik SeHun kedalam pangkuannya, memangut bibir _kissable_ itu dengan kasar,

" _ugh, you are so rough, loverboy"_ SeHun malah menyerang bibir tebal JongIn, menggigiti bibir bawah pemuda tan itu, " _you lose, babe"_ SeHun terkekeh, JongIn bodoh kalah!

" _I'm not,_ lihat siapa yang horny duluan" JongIn menyeringai, meremas gundukan milik SeHun,

" _angh— fuck you, Kim_ JongIn _"_ SeHun menggeram tertahan, dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir JongIn, mengajak JongIn melakukan _French kiss,_ sementara tangannya menyeludup kedalam kaos _awesome_ milik JongIn,

" _no, babe, I'm the one who will bang you hard"_ JongIn berkata disela-ciuman panasnya, sebenarnya, ia juga _clueless_ siapa yang akan dimasuki, tapi dia tetap harus menang, dia itu _seme¸_ okay?

JongIn membuka kancing kancing kemeja _silk_ milik SeHun, mengelus _nipple_ SeHun, tangan satunya mengelus pipi pria pucat didepannya.

Tangan SeHun bekerja lebih ekstrim, ia mencoba melepas kancing celana _jeans_ JongIn, mencari gundukan yang membuatnya penasaran,

" _calm down, baby boy,_ kita santai saja" JongIn melepaskan tautan mereka, suara serak sexynya mengelitik indra pendengaran SeHun,

Yang pucat bangkit dari singgahsananya, menarik JongIn berdiri, JongIn kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, pangutan pas, saling berperang lidah, menciptakan sensasi dan bunyi kecipak aneh di apartment itu,

" _ugh—"_ SeHun mendorong JongIn, mengarahkan ke _bedroom_ miliknya, lalu menindih JongIn,

"aku tidak tahu kau se- _aggressive_ ini saat di ranjang, _quake_ " JongIn menyeringai, melanjutkan pangutan mereka, JongIn dengan cekatan melajutkan melucuti _buttons_ kemeja SeHun, melepas kemeja dan membuangnya kasar, _dari bawah sini_ SeHun _terihat sangat seksi_ , pikirnya.

SeHun melepas kaus JongIn dalam sekali hentakan, tatapannya menyiratkan hasrat yang tertumpuk, _ia akan menang_.

SeHun mengalihkan bibir bengkaknya kearan leher pemuda tan, menjilatnya, mengecup lalu menghisap pelan, sesekali menggigit, membuat banyak _hickey_ , tangannya membelai ereksi JongIn yang kian mengeras.

Tanpa aba-aba JongIn membalikkan tubuh mereka, kini posisinya berbalik menjadi JongIn yang diatas,

"kau sangat ambisius, sayang" JongIn berbisik dengan suara rendah miliknya, seraya menubrukan _erection_ nya kepada _erection_ pria pucat dibawahnya,

" _akh— nini~" shit!_ Desahan tertahan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir cherry Oh SeHun, membuat pria diatasnya menyeringai menang, _see? I win, Oh_ SeHun _._

" _you lost, bon-bon"_ JongIn meniup telinga SeHun, menggetarkan indra pendengaran SeHun.

" _aahk—"_ lagi. SeHun merutuki bibir tololnya yang seenak jidat jongdae meluncurkan desahan, baiklah dia itu professional, dia harus rela dimasuki.

" _ugh, okay, you win, "_ masa bodoh dengan harga diri, dia harus benar-benar menyelesaikan hasratnya! Lagipula ia pernah menjadi _bottom_ saat _have_ sex dengan beberapa pria. Dengan lihai SeHun membuka _ripped jeans_ pria diatasnya, menendang _jeans_ bodoh itu, hanya tersisa boxer ketat berwarna abu-abu.

JongIn masuk sibuk dengan _pink nipples_ milik Oh SeHun, beberapa _hickey_ sudah tercetak jelas disana.

" _angh, don't seduce me, hotstuff"_ JongIn menyeringai, memegangi celana pendek milik Oh SeHun membukanya kasar, dan _ugh, it's look like he's too horny, look at his erection._

JongIn membelai lembut _genital_ SeHun, membuat pria pucat itu melenguh nikmat,

"JongIn _nie~_ " suara seksi SeHun terdengar merdu di telinga JongIn,

"yes, _sugar_?" JongIn menatap SeHun.

" _suck it hard, please"_ Oh SeHun yang terhormat memohon kepada Kim JongIn! Dengarkan itu saudara-saudara!

" _my pleasure, rabbit" Kim_ JongIn _licking Oh_ SeHun _'s abs, down, and down, until,_

 _gotcha!_ SeHun _'s erection._

JongIn mengecup _genital_ SeHun, _bite the dickhead_ , SeHun menggeram, JongIn membuatnya gila!

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik JongIn memasukan _genital_ SeHun kedalam mulutnya,

" _akh—yes, right daddy, suck it—nggh"_ SeHun meracau, menggunakan kata _daddy_ untuk menggoda Kim JongIn, yang di selatan sana masih sibuk mengulum _genital_ pria pucat dibawahnya.

SeHun meremas belakang kepala JongIn, memintanya memasukkan _genital_ nya lebih dalam, JongIn mempercepat tempo kulumannya, sesekali meremas _twin balls_ milik SeHun

" _Kai—ahh, I'm nearly coming"_ SeHun menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, namun JongIn malah berhenti mengulum _genital_ nya,

" _nutsack!_ Kenapa berhenti JongIn" SeHun kesal, sial, dia sebentar lagi orgasme, tapi Kai malah berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

" _nah,_ tidak secepat itu, _fluffer nutter, suck mine, Oh_ SeHun _"_ JongIn bertumpu pada lututnya, boxer abu-abunya tepat didepan muka Oh SeHun, dengan cepat SeHun menarik boxer milik JongIn, _look, how big his crotch is._

" _come on, babe,_ aku tidak suka menunggu" SeHun menatap _genital_ milik JongIn, menggodanya, melesakan kedalam mulutnya secara perlahan.

Bibir _pink_ itu memanjakan _genital_ JongIn, membuatnya menggeram nikmat, mendorong kepala SeHun hingga si wajah pucat tersedak,

"kau kasar, sayang"SeHun mengelap lelehan saliva di sudut bibir dan dagunya, menambah kesan seksi seorang Oh SeHun, saat SeHun ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya, JongIn menarik dagunya untuk menghadap dirinya,

"aku mau keluar didalammu, SeHun _nie"_ JongIn kembali menindih tubuh SeHun, melumat bibir bengkak milik SeHun, dan tanpa SeHun sadari, melesakkan jari telunjuknya memenuhi lubang anal SeHun,

"akh—" SeHun menggeram tertahan, sial, rasanya aneh,

"gunakan _lube,_ bodoh" SeHun berkata disela-sela lumatan panas mereka, JongIn berdiri, mengambil lube di meja nakas melumurinya di tangan pria tan, dan kembali memasukkan 2 jari kedalam _manhole_ SeHun, memberi lebih banyak _hickey_ ditubuh pria pucat itu, memberi gerakan menggunting untuk merenggangkan otot-otot _manhole_ nya.

" _ngghh_ "

" _enough,_ selanjutnya _main course"_ JongIn menyeringai, mengambil _condom_ di meja nakas, memaKainya secepat kilat,

"pelan-pelan, okay" SeHun memegang lengan JongIn, hei, dia tidak sering dimasuki, asal kalian tahu.

" _okay, princess"_ JongIn memasukkan _genital_ nya, melesakkannya lebih dalam, SeHun hanya bisa meringis sakit dan mencakari punggung pemuda tan itu, sial, apa _lube_ itu _disfungsi?_

"engh—" JongIn menggeram saat seluruh _genital_ nya berada di _manhole_ SeHun, otot-otot rectum SeHun mencengkram erat _penis_ nya.

" _fuck you, it's hurt"_

"JongIn, bergerak" SeHun meringis tertahan.

JongIn segera menggerakan pinggulnya, meng- _in-out_ kan _genitalnya_ dalam _manhole_ SeHun, semakin lama semakin mempercepat temponya, membuat SeHun tersentak-sentak menggenggam sprai ranjang,

" _AKH!_ JongIn _nie you touch it!"_ SeHun mendesah saat JongIn menyentuh _sweetspot_ nya, dengan gerakan brutal JongIn meng- _in-out_ kan _genital_ nya.

cepat dan dalam.

" _ngh— bang me hard Kai-aah, ungh"_

" _yes, babe, say my name-akh"_ JongIn masih gencar _membobol_ _manhole_ SeHun,

" _nnghh—ah!_ _jonginnie-h, I'm cumming~h"_ SeHun melenguh, ia baru saja mencapai _orgasm_ nya, mendongakkan kepalanya, kabut putih memenuhi pikiran Oh SeHun, ia menyesapi sisa-sisa pasca _orgasm_ , cairannya menyembur mengenai perutnya dan perut JongIn.

JongIn tidak berhenti, menambah tempo tusukannya saat ia merasa semakin dekat mencapai puncaknya.

" _wait, baby— little bit more—fuck!_ Kau nikmat Oh SeHunhh~" JongIn menggeram merasakan _orgasm_ nya, ia langsung ambruk dibadan SeHun,

Hening.

Hanya ada suara deru nafas yang berbalapan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"kau berat, _cunt_ " SeHun mendorong JongIn dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

" _I'm sorry, knave"_ JongIn memeluk SeHun,

"singkirkan tangan tololmu, _nini"_

" _hey, round two?"_ JongIn menyeringai, diluar dugaan, Oh SeHun justru menyerangnya lebih dulu, dengan _aggressive, well,_ ini benar-benar malam yang panjang!

.

.

Setelah pergumulan panas mereka, tanpa sadar SeHun sudah terlelap dan meringkuk didalam pelukan hangat seorang Kim JongIn,

Padahal pada awalnya dia sempat mengelak,

huh, dasar keras kepala

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

jadii, ini KaiHun yaa~ maaf untuk para HunKai shipper :(

kao nanti bakal bikinin HunKai deh, kalo nanti ada ide :3

wuf you all!

maaf kalo ada typos! heuheu

HEHEHEHEHAI!~ para KaiHun shipper gimana? Sudah hot belum? Hihi~

Terima kasih untuk para reviewers! Love you all, gals!

Maaf ya hanya segini kapasitas ke-yaoi-an kao :3

Silahkan kritik dan saran yang membangun ditunggu melalui PM


	4. Chapter 4

**Prev chap**

" _hey, round two?"_ JongIn menyeringai, diluar dugaan, Oh SeHun justru menyerangnya lebih dulu, dengan _aggressive, well,_ ini benar-benar malam yang panjang!

.

.

Tanpa sadar SeHun sudah terlelap dan meringkuk didalam pelukan hangat seorang Kim JongIn,

Padahal pada awalnya dia sempat mengelak,

huh, dasar keras kepala.

.

.

 **Chap 4!**

 **.**

 **.**

"ugh, jam berapa ini?" suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur memecah kesunyian, Kim JongIn, pria yang baru bangun itu mencari benda apapun yang dapat menunjukan waktu, sampai ia menyadari bahwa ada 'seonggok' manusia yang sedang meringkuk di dadanya, ia tersenyum –menyeringai-, _yeah,_ dia itu keren sekali semalam.

Oh ya! Ia malah melupakan kegiatan menjadi benda yang dapat menunjukkan waktu karena terlalu asik berkutat dengan –sambil memandang oh sehun- pikirannya, ia menemukan jam _rolex_ milik Oh SeHun,

09.34 am

Sial, ia telat bangun! JongIn segera mendudukan dirinya, saat pening menyapanya, oh ya, semalam ia minum cukup banyak.

" _hey, sweet vanilla, wake up"_ JongIn terkekeh melihat SeHun seperti kerbau mati, tak bergerak dan terusik sedikitpun,

"kita terlambat kerja wahai yang terhormat" JongIn mengucang pelan tubuh SeHun,

" _eunng~_ _huh?_ Kau saja yang ke kantor, _pecker_ , _I'm tired_ , kau membobolku tanpa ampun semalam." SeHun masih dalam posisi meringkuk dan kembali terlelap,

"hmm, baiklah, _princess ice,_ selamat tidur kembali" JongIn mengecup pipi SeHun, dan mendapat balasan sebuah bantal yang mengenai wajah tampannya, serta sumpah serapah,

"dasar bajingan hidup! _Gaytard!"_

JongIn mulai turun dari ranjang _king size_ mengambil pakaian apa saja yang berada dalam jangkauannya, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap, _untung ia selalu mambawa baju ganti di mobilnya,_

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik oh sehun yang masih berbalut selimut putih yang bentuknya tak karu-karuan, bahkan menyingkap dibagian dada yang sudah terlihat banyak hickey disana, _uh oh, ia hanya harus pamit, bukan menambah hickey di dada sehun._

"sehunnie, aku pergi dulu ya" dan hanya dib alas gumaman tidak jelas oleh sehun.

ia menutup pintu apartment SeHun, berjalan ke _basement_ dan mengganti bajunya di mobil, menancapkan gasnya secepat mungkin untuk sampai di kantor.

Tak lama, JongIn memarkirkan mobilnya di depan _lobby_ , menyerahkan kunci _bugatti chiron_ nya dan melenggang masuk.

.

.

.

 **Verbal Makeout**

 **story by kaoriejung**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTAIN, AND SWEARING**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

.

.

"Kim JongIn, kemana saja kau, kenapa baru datang?"

Ya tuhan, JongIn baru saja duduk bersandar di kursinya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya, saat suara bass milik Park ChanYeol, mengganggu indra pendengarannya.

" _huh?_ Maaf ChanYeol, aku telat, kau tahu—"

"aku tidak peduli apa itu, Kai, ini berkas ya— wow, wow! Kau baru saja bercinta dengan _britney spears_ atau bagaimana bung, ia ganas sekali" ChanYeol tidak fokus Karena melihat beberapa _hickey_ di sekitar dada dan leher JongIn, hei, JongIn membuka 2 kancing kemejanya,

"dan apa itu? _piercing?"_ ChanYeol mendekat dan menyipitkan matanya, JongIn menggunakan _ear piercing!_

"ck, kau ini, tanyakan saja pada CEO biadab itu, dan yang ini, aku lupa melepasnya" JongIn menyentil pelan telinganya sendiri,

"hah? Kau bercinta dengan Oh SeHun?!" ChanYeol heboh, ia terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang mengetahui anaknya hamil diluar nikah.

"berhenti bersikap seperti gadis perawan, _assbag_ , mana berkasnya? Dan ya, sedikit kuberi tahu, SeHun punya badan yang ok" JongIn mengerling mengingat kejadian semalam, dimana SeHun sempat _bouncing_ diatas pahanya, ChanYeol begidik mendengar JongIn begitu, _menyeramkan_ , pikirnya.

"ya! Aku sudah punya BaekHyun! Sudah aku pergi dulu, dasar _supervisor_ maniak" ChanYeol langsung melenggang pergi dari ruangan _supervisor_ gila itu,

Sementara JongIn hanya terkekeh.

 _._

 _._

 _._

SeHun baru saja terbangun, saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka,

"hyaaa! SeHunnie! Kenapa kau tidak berangkat ke kantor? Kenapa kam— ASTAGA! Dan ada apa dengan tubuhmu? Kau habis disetubihi macan ya, lihat _hickey_ nya jelas dan banyak sekali! Kenapa di depan tvnya msih menyala denga—" LuHan yang baru masuk ke kamar SeHun terlonjak kaget melihat keadaan sepupunya yang mengenaskan, organ vitalnya tertutup selimut, badannya banyak _hickey_ dan sedang terduduk dipinggir ranjang dengan tatapan _blank_ _khas orang baru bangun._

"kau berisik sekali , lu-ge" SeHun berkomentar.

"lagi pula, kau kan bilang mau pulang besok, kenapa sekarang sudah disini?"

"oh! Aku mau mengambil baju, aku mau ke jeju bersama xiu-ge hihi" LuHan terkikik senang,

"sudah bilang mama dan baba belum? Jangan lupa eomonin dan aboji, jangan macam-macam disana, nanti diculik baru tahu rasa, jangan seperti ga—" SeHun tidak mau sepupu manisnya kenapa-napa, walaupun ia kenal xiumin hyung.

"haish! Sudah diam saja, aku haya 3 hari kok, lalu aku kembali kesini dan menginap 2 hari, lalu pulang ke china" LuHan tidak mempedulikan sepupu super cerewet jika menyangkut masalah dirinya, _hey_ , _aku bukan perempuan aku ini manly_ , sekarang tujuannya adalah mengambil beberapa baju, dimasukkan kedalam tas ransel, dan kembali ke apartment xiumin, hihi ia tidak sabar.

"sudah ya, SeHun _nie_ , aku pamit dulu, dadah!" LuHan keluar dari kamar SeHun dan bersenandung riang, SeHun hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian sepupu centilnya, astaga.

"akh! Sial, sakit sekali" SeHun meringis, bagian pinggang dan _manhole_ nya sakit sekali, rasanya badannya seperti terbelah dua, ia merutuki Kai yang bermain tanpa ampun semalam.

"dasar _douchebag!"_ makinya, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan cara yang bisa dibilang aneh.

.

.

.

Drrt

Fr: _arse_ SeHun

 _Hey, prick, manhole_ ku sakit sekali, kau terlalu kasar semalam, dasar _fagboy._

JongIn terkekeh, sial, CEOnya pasti manis sekali kalau marah. Kemudian membalas pesan singkat SeHun dengan beberapa rayuan.

Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya, masih pukul 3 sore dan ia ingin sekali pulang ke apartmentnya, ingin berendam dengan air hangat, merelaksasikan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Esoknya, SeHun kembali masuk kantor, sialnya, ia lupa mengatakan kalau ia tidak masuk pada sekertarisnya, untung tidak ada rapat penting.

"pagi sajangnim!" sapaan dari para karyawan terdengar di indra pendengarannya, SeHun hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan itu,

"kau terlihat sangat senang, sajangnim" suara bass ChanYeol mengitrupsi acara _tebar pesona_ yang dibintangi oleh Oh SeHun,

"dan kau mengganggu, Park ChanYeol" SeHun _rolling eyes_.

" _well,_ jadi apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin, sampai tidak masuk kantor?" seringai terpatri di wajah yodanya.

" _huh?_ Aku kelelahan" jawabnya santai,sehun tidak bohong kan? Ia memang kelelahan kemarin-dan bokongnya sakit-

"apakah Kim JongIn seganas itu?" bisik ChanYeol, membuat SeHun tertegun,

apa? Bagaimana mungkin?

"apa maksudmu, ChanYeol, aku tidak mengerti" SeHun masih mempertahankan wajah _stoic_ nya, _hell ya_ , dia tidak mau menurunkan harga dirinya karena ketahuan _have sex_ dengan salah satu bawahannya, apalagi kai, dan dia itu punya _image_ manly, oke?

"aku tahu semua loh~ hati-hati dengan cara berjalanmu, atau mungkin mau ku panggilkan kai, Oh SeHun sajangnim?" cengir bodoh ChanYeol mengakhiri kalimatnya, ia segera berlari kecil menghindari atasan serta teman semasa _senior high_ nya itu,

"ya! _Stupid bitch!"_ untung saja disini agak sepi, setidaknya teriakannya tidak terlalu besar.

.

.

JongIn menoleh kesumber suara, ia mendengar jelas bahwa pintunya baru saja di buka paksa dan di gebrak oleh seseorang, yan— itu Oh SeHun.

" _what's wrong, sweetheart?"_ JongIn bertanya santai, tak mempedulikan raut menahan emosi milik SeHun,

BRAK

Pintu kembali tertutup setelah dibanting oleh Oh SeHun.

" _stupid damnfuck!_ Kenapa ChanYeol bisa tahu?!" sungutnya marah, berdiri didepan JongIn, menghalanginya melihat _pc_ dan berkas-berkas omong kosong,

"eh? Kenapa ya? Salahkan dirimu yang membuat _hickey_ terlalu banyak di leher dan dadaku ini, _darl"_ astaga.

Muka SeHun terlihat memerah, ntah emosi atau malu, namun sekarang ia ingin sekali menonjok paras sok _innocent_ milik _supervisor_ itu, saat tiba-tiba JongIn berdiri dari kursinya, meletakan tangannya pada meja untuk memerangkap Oh SeHun,

"kau _cute_ , Oh SeHun" JongIn merendahkan suaranya, _oh god_ , mereka terlihat begitu intim, jaraknya sangat dekat sampai kau bisa merasakan deru nafas satu-sama lain, dan mungkin saja—

"uh? Ma—maf sajangnim, saya tidak tahu kalau oh sajangnim sedang berkunjung, s-saya permisi"

–membuat orang lain salah paham.

" _fuck you, lameass"_ SeHun meninju rahang JongIn keras, dua kali ia dipermalukan didepan karyawannya, sial kau, Kim JongIn.

JongIn hanya menyeringai, tak menyangka Oh SeHun akan meninjunya,

"apa kau sedang mengalami _pre menstrual syndrome,_ sayang?" JongIn menggoda SeHun, membuat pria didepannya melayangkan tinjuan telak di rahang sebelahnya kanannya-lagi-,

" _douchefag"_ dan SeHun melenggang keluar meninggalkan JongIn yang masih mematung memegangi pipinya,

sudut bibirnya berdarah.

.

.

.

"jadi apa _schedule_ ku sampai 2 minggu mendatang?" yang pria bertanya,

"sajangnim akan menghadiri acara makan malam dari perusahaan kim's corp. di jeju, minggu depan. Dan ada beberapa rapat penting dengan perusahaan jepang dan prancis, pada tanggal 26 dan 29 serta—" HyeRim membacakan agenda-agenda bos tampannya,

"siapa yang menemaniku ke jeju?" Tanya SeHun.

"anda bisa meminta saya selaku sekertaris anda, atau anda bisa memilih sendiri" HyeRim sangat berharap dirinya dipilih! Kapan lagi pergi ke jeju dengan bos tampannya?

"berapa lama?"

"3 hari sajangnim"

Hening sejenak.

"aku ingin Kim JongIn menemaniku." Ucapnya mutlak, hehe, sepertinya asik bermain-main dengan _flamer_ itu, dan tentu saja juga dijadikan ajang balas dendam.

"tapi—"

"bilang pada sekertarisnya untuk membatalkan _schedule_ nya, aku mau dia yang menemaniku disana" ucapnya final, sebelum berkutat pada dokumen-dokumennya kembali,

"baik sajangnim, saya permisi" HyeRim mau tak mau harus menelan kekecewaan karena bos tampannya memilih Kim JongIn si _supervisor_ dibanding dirinya.

.

.

.

Kepala JongIn pening, pikirannya melayang pada pernyataan sekertarisnya beberapa lama yang lalu, mengatakan ada perubahan _schedule_ karena Oh sajangnim memintanya untuk menemani salah satu jamuan di Jeju, _well,_ dia senang sih, setidaknya bisa bersama si _arse_ SeHun, tapi ini membuatnya pening! Seluruh _schedule_ yang sudah tertata rapi terpaksa harus di _re-schedule_ karena ke egoisan oh sehun.

Sebenarnya JongIn bingung dengan perasaannya, ia merasa menjadi pria lemah, ya, sebenarnya ia memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Oh SeHun, tapi, bagaimana ya, dia masih ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri, mungkin itu hanya sebuah ketertarikan, _mungkin._

Lamunannya tersadar saat ponselnya bergetar,

 **One message received.**

JongIn menyerit, ia tidak mengetahui nomer itu, tapi berisikan tentan—

Belum sempat ia membaca seluruh isi pesan itu, orang yang mengiriminya pesan menelfon,

" _halo?"_

… _._

" _rosie?"_

 _…._

 _"ya hai, apa kabarmu?"_

 _…._

 _"ya, aku baik dan maaf, aku sibuk"_

 _…._

 _"ya aku masih bekerja di tempat yang sama"_

 _…._

 _"ya rossie"_

 _Pik_

 _Jongin menutup telfonya,_ _park rossie_ _, wanita yang dulu pernah membuat hidupnya lebih bergairah, seakan bunga selalu bermekaran di relung hatinya, wanita berdarah jerman-korea yang memiliki warna biru laut pada Kristal matanya._

 _Well,_ _sebenarnya ia tidak segalau itu, hanya saja perasaannya sedikit berkecamuk sekarang, apa rossie akan kembali? Ntahlah, lagi pula untuk apa dipikirkan, toh, ia sudah tidak mempunyai rasa apa apa dengannya._

 _Bebankah?_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tbc**_

 _Apa iniiii-_- maafkan kao ya semua, ini ff jadi ngawur deh, huhuuuuu_

 _Terimakasih untuk para viewers yang memberi semangat, maaf kao updatenya lama karenaaa kao sudah mulai masuk sekolah huhu, oh ya, yang mau temenan sama kao bisa follow twitter spazzing kao wuhyifeen atau bbm 51ACF615, kita bisa share2 atau yaa yang mau kolab ff gitcu :3_

 _Gimana-gimana ffnya? ;3_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Prev chap_**

 _"ya aku masih bekerja di tempat yang sama"_

 _…._

 _"ya rossie"_

 _Pik_

 _JongIn menutup telfonya,park rossie, wanita yang dulu pernah membuat hidupnya lebih bergairah, seakan bunga selalu bermekaran di relung hatinya, wanita berdarah jerman-korea yang memiliki warna biru laut pada Kristal matanya._

 _Well,sebenarnya ia tidak segalau itu, hanya saja perasaannya sedikit berkecamuk sekarang, apa rossie akan kembali? Ntahlah, lagi pula untuk apa dipikirkan, toh, ia sudah tidak mempunyai rasa apa apa dengannya._

 _Bebankah?_

.

.

.

 **Chap 5!**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih dihari yang sama di sore harinya, Kim JongIn melangkahkan kaki-kaki rampingnya keluar kantor, hari ini dia berjanji untuk pulang kerumahnya, ke kediaman kedua mr and mrs kim. ia melajukan _bugatti chiron_ nya membelah kota seoul, dan menepikannya di garasi rumah yang megah namun minimalis bercat hijau-cream,

" _mommy, I'm home!"_ JongIn memasuki kediamannya yang terlihat begitu sepi, saat seorang maid menghampirinya,

"tuan muda? Nyonya ada di taman belakang sedang merangkai bunga" sang maid membungkukan badannya,

JongIn berjalan menyusuri rumahnya ke taman belakang, mencari sosok wanita ramping yang sedang sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya,

" _mom?"_

" _JongInnie! I miss you, honey"_ ibunya yang tadinya sedang sibuk langsung menerjang JongIn dengan semangat, bahkan, sepatu hak tingginya sempat menginjak kaki kanan anaknya.

" _ouch,_ hati-hati dengan sepatumu, _mom_ " ibunya selalu _sloppy._

"hehe, maafkan _mommy_ , sayang. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Sudah cukup puas dengan jabatan supervisor?" ibunya tersenyum misterius, astaga, JongIn sekali!

"tidak mom, bahkan saat aku menjadi supervisor, CEO dikantorku masih menyuruh-nyuruhku layaknya karyawan baru, dasar, _faggot"_ JongIn menutup mulutnya saat ia kelepasan mengucapkan makian,

"Kim JongIn. mommy tidak pernah mengajarkanmu memaki, _sweetheart" oh god,_ ibunya yang menyeringai lebih menyeramkan daripada SeHun saat mabuk.

"ehe, _I'm sorr—akh!"_ ibunya menggeplak bibirnya saudara-saudara.

" _mom!"_ sungut JongIn akan protes, tapi nyalinya menciut melihat tatapan membara ibunya.

Yah, walaupun begitu ia sangat rindu dengan ibunya.

.

.

 **Verbal Makeout**

 **story by kaoriejung**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTAIN, AND SWEARING**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"jadi, ceritakan padaku tentang CEOmu itu, sayang" mereka sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, JongIn mendesah, ibunya pasti akan memaksanya, lagi pula ada urusan apa ibunya mau tahu tentang CEO biadabnya itu? yah, jadi ia terpaksa menceritakan hubungan dirinya dan CEO kantornya yang idiot, tapi melewatkan mereka yang sering memaki dan merayu juga bagian dimana mereka bercinta, bisa gawat, JongIn ini anak baik-baik –setidaknya- didepan ibunya.

"CEO itu menyuKaimu _JongInnie"_ jawaban ibunya sungguh _out of expectation._

" _So—ehm_ mom, sebaiknya kita ke meja makan, daddy sepertinya sebentar lagi akan pulang" Kai mengalihkan topik,

"lihatlah! Anak _mommy_ bersemu!" ibunya girang bukan kepalang memergoki JongIn yang ternyata mukanya berubah jadi seperti tomat busuk, sial.

.

.

Jauh dari kediaman kim, SeHun sedang bosan dirumah, biasanya salah satu dari teman-temannya akan mengajaknya ke club, atau ia bemain dengan _kitten-kitten_ nya, tapi sepertinyateman-temannya sibuk dan dia sedang malas bermain bersama _kittens_.

Jadilah SeHun _nganggur_ dirumah. Saat sebuah ide yang cukup brilian terlintas diotaknya, sehung menyeringai, menggapai i-phone 6 miliknya,

Kim jongin.

Ya menjahilinya malam-malam begini mungkin menyenangkan, _well_ , hitung-hitung balas dendam.

.

.

 **Arse SeHun is calling**

JongIn sedang membuka kulkas dan menyendok _ice cream_ saat merasakan benda persegi miliknya berdering, kemudian mendengus melihat nama yang tertera, ponselnya sedang berkedap-kedip menunggu diangkat, _untuk apa arse ini menelfonku malam-malam?_

"ada apa, _sweety?"_ sahutnya malas,

"JongInnie~ _nghh_ — bisa kau kemarii~h aku hmm membutuhkanmuu~"

JongIn mematung, apa-apaan?!

SeHun menelponnya lalu mendesah dengan suara berat, membuat sekelibat bayangan-bayangan ia bercinta kembali terputar diotaknya, _shit._

" _ninii~h help me plweasee"_ suara sexy SeHun semakin mengganggu akal sehat JongIn,

" _JongInnie!_ _ice cream_ mu meleleh, sayang!" ibunya menyadarkan JongIn dari bayangan liarnya, dengan wajah _blank_ ia menutup kulkas, meletakkan sendok _ice cream_ di meja makan,

" _mom!_ Aku ada urusan, mungkin pulang malam!"

Kemudian melesat meninggalkan ibunya dengan ekspresi tanda Tanya,

Kelakuan.

Sementara pria diseberang sana sedang terkikik geli, _gotcha Kim JongIn._

Selama di perjalanan ke apartemen SeHun, JongIn tidak bisa fokus sama sekali, maksudnya, ya tuhan! SeHun kenapa? Apa ia salah minum lalu tidak sengaja meminum obat perangsang? Dia tidak mungkin sebodoh itu kan?

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, bel apartemen Oh SeHun berbunyi, SeHun segera berlari dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"hai Kim JongIn" sapa SeHun santai, sementara JongIn hanya melongo, loh? Sepertinya tadi SeHun meminta tolong dengan desahan, kenapa sekarang ia terlihat tenang-tenang saja dengan sesendok es krim dimulutnya?

Seolah menjawab fikiran JongIn, tawa SeHun tak terbendung lagi, muka JongIn sangat bodoh sekarang,

"HAHAHA _gotcha Kim JongIn!"_ lalu melanjutkan tawanya, seta menjentikkan kedua jarinya, sementara JongIn yang sudah mengerti situasinya menggeram, sial,

ditipu?

JongIn segera masuk ke apartemen SeHun, mendorong pria pucat itu dan menyudutkannya ke tembok dan menendang pintu apartemen hingga tertutup, sementara SeHun kini _shock_ ,

"ka—kau mau apa JongIn?" sial, kenapa ia terbata?

"hmm? Hanya sedikit memberi pelajaran untuk mu, _sunshine"_ JongIn menyeringai, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh SeHun, menahan kedua tangan SeHun diatas kepala, SeHun dapat merasakan deru nafas JongIn yang terasa begitu dekat, SeHun menutup matanya rapat, merasakan JongIn yang mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, namun yang dirasakannya bukan bibir tebal JongIn, justru jilatan pria tan di sudut bibirnya,

"nah selesai" sahut JongIn santai sambil melepas cengkraman tangannya, SeHun hanya bisa berwajah bodoh, apa? Barusan JongIn menjilat sudut bibirnya? Ap—

"es krim itu menempel di sudut bibirmu, _blossom"_ JongIn menyeringai dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan berlalu menuju ruang tv meletakkan bokongnya pada sofa milik SeHun.

 _Shit,_ SeHun mematung, apa ia barusan ia berharap dicium Kim JongIn?

" _hey, cinnamon, come here"_ JongIn menepuk sofa disampingnya, menyuruh SeHun duduk disampingnya, SeHun menggerakan kakinya dengan tegas dan berenti saat ujung jari kakinya tepat berada didepan ujung jari kaki JongIn, JongIn menatapnya dengan wajah menyiratkan tanda Tanya.

PLAK

 _Okay,_ ini tidak beres, "ya tuhan, kenapa kau menamparku, _hoe?"_ JongIn menatap SeHun aneh, sedangkan yang ditatap dengan muka merah padam berkata "aku pikir kau akan menciumku, _dumbshit!"_

Baiklah, tunggu.

"kau berharap ku cium, _huh?"_ JongIn menyeringai,

Mulut bodoh! Kenapa kau mengingkariku! Sial,sial, sial, JongIn pasti berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

SeHun terus merutuki mulut idiotnya yang melancarkan kalimat gila yang terbilang tolol itu, sial, dia kelepasan.

" _SeHunnie"_ JongIn menyeringai mesum,

"enyah saja kau, _dammit!"_ lagi, SeHun menonjok wajah tampan JongIn, dan segera berlari seperti gadis perawan yang hendak diperkosa oleh pacarnya sendiri, _oh god, cute sekali._

JongIn meringis dan meledak dalam tawanya.

.

.

Setelah insiden SeHun yang kelepasan, tragedi penonjokan wajah tampan JongIn, larinya SeHun, dan bujukan serta rayuan JongIn agar SeHun tidak perlu malu itu berakhir, mereka akhirnya bersantai di sofa abu-abu diruang tv SeHun.

"jangan menatap wajah tampanku seperti itu, _berry._ Kau seakan-akan ingin membakarku hidup-hidup" JongIn bersuara tanpa menatap SeHun.

" _tch!_ Kalau bisa kulakukan, akan aku lakukan, tapi sayangnya korea punya undang-undang untuk hal illegal macam tersebut. Dan aku tidak menatapmu, kkamjong. Dasar percaya diri" SeHun _rolling eyes_ , pria disampingnya ini menyebalkan dan sok tampan.

"sudah sana pulang."

"kau yang menyuruhku kesini, sayang"

"aku tidak menyuruhmu kemari"

"jangan bohong"

"aku tidak bohong, kkamjong"

"berhenti mengataiku kkamjong, albino"

" _prick_ "

" _assbag"_

SeHun menghadapkan muka JongIn kearahnya secara paksa, menangkupkan pipi JongIn kemudian menepuk keras kedua pipi itu dengan tangannya yang besar.

"ya!"

" _eat that"_ SeHun berkata acuh.

"SeHun"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"SeHunnie"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

CUP

"ya! Kenapa kau menciumku!" SeHun mendelik, ya tuhan, kenapa JongIn akhir-akhir ini jadi semena-mena?

"karena kau mengacuhkanku, _apple pie_ " okay mereka sekarang berada diposisi yang agak menjanjikan, JongIn yang tengah duduk merapat kearah SeHun serta menangkup pipi SeHun dari samping, sementara SeHun yang menekuk lututnya ke dada, dan tangannya memeluk lutut.

"ya! Ja—"

"jangan bicara atau aku akan menciummu lagi, Oh SeHun" ancam JongIn berbahaya,

"memang kau pikir aku tak— _mhh!_ " JongIn benar-benar menciumnya, menyesap bibir bawah dan bibir atas SeHun secara bergantian.

"kan sudah kubilang jangan bicara, Oh SeHun" suara JongIn berubah menjadi berat, terdengar seperti menahan sesuatu? Gairah?

"aku kan sudah bilang! Aku tida— _nggh!_ " okay, JongIn mulai tidak waras, kali ini JongIn menciumnya dengan gerakan sensual, bukan kasar, terkesan seperti lembut, sensual, dan menggoda? _Shit,_ pikirannya mulai tidak benar sepertinya.

" _nghh!"_ SeHun memukul pundak JongIn, gila, dia masih ingin hidup.

"hah, begini lebih baik, kau hanya akan berenti jika aku menciummu" jawab JongIn lagi, dan kembali menatap tv.

" _huh?_ Aku ini C—"

"berhenti berkata kau CEOku SeHun, kita sedang tidak di kantor" JongIn menyendokkan ice cream ke mulutnya.

"baiklah, aku akan pulang, _apple pie"_ _kemudian_ JongIn berdiri dengan cepat, merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu,

"JongIn!" SeHun berdiri, entahlah dia jadi merasa sedikit, bersalah?

"ya, _sweetheart?"_ JongIn berhenti dan berbalik.

SeHun mendekat kearahnya, "maafkan a—"

Dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik JongIn justru menariknya kedalam rengkuhannya, menyudutkannya tepat di belakang pintu.

Sementara Oh SeHun hanya bisa diam, bingung seperti melayang.

JongIn menciummnya, lagi.

Dengan lembut dan memabukkan.

Tangannya mengelus lembut pinggang SeHun, lalu turun ke organ vitalnya, membuat si pria albino mengerang.

JongIn meremas lembut _genital_ SeHun, sementara SeHun yang masih dalam mode _blank_ hanya memegang pundak JongIn, ntah menghalau atau justru merapatkan.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan memasuki sesi _French kiss_

" _ungh"_ satu erangan lolos dari bibir tipis SeHun, JongIn masih gencar melakukan tindak asusila pada tubuhnya, okay, ia tidak dapat berfikir jernih, otaknya sudah terbayang hal-hal kotor, SeHun _horny._

 _Sehun mulai membelai dada jongin, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria tan. Jongin tidak main-main, tangan satunya mulai merambat masuk ke kaos abu-abu sehun, mencari_ _nipple pink_ _yang menggoda._

 _Erangan sehun kembali lolos saat jongin mulai memegangi karet boxer sehun, melesakkan tangannya masuk kearah_ _genital_ _milik sehun, membelainya lembut,_ _shit,_ _sehun benar-benar_ _horny,_ _sementara jongin tersenyum miring._

Disaat SeHun sudah menikmati permainan JongIn, pria tan itu justru melepas tautan bibir mereka, SeHun memandang dengan air muka heran dan menahan nafsu saat JongIn menghentikan semua aktifitasnya,

"aku harus pulang, _cinnamon"_ dan JongIn melesat keluar dari apartemen SeHun, dengan tawa yang menggema.

SeHun terlihat sangat mengenaskan, pertama, ia sudah terlanjur menikmati 'acara' itu, kedua, ia pasti sangat bodoh sekarang, ketiga, dia dibiarkan _horny_.

"KIM JONGIN KEPARAT!" SeHun berteriak, suaranya menggema di ruang apartemen, ia kesal! Sial, bagaimana caranya menuntaskan hasrat yang begini menggantungnya. Tidak! Dia anti dengan masturbasi, lebih baik memanggil salah satu _kittennya._

 _Sekali lagi, kim jongin bedebah!_

 _Sehun merogoh ponselnya, mencari nomer_ _kittens_ _nya dan memencet logo hijau berlambang telfon, sial,_ _inner_ _nya menggeram._

 _Kim jongin, mati kau._

 _._

 _._

Sementara Oh SeHun sedang berkecamuk dengan 'bagaimana harus menuntaskan hasratnya' JongIn justru tertawa terbahak didalam mobil, mengingat setiap momen dimana SeHun terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan menggairahkan dalam satu waktu, _well_ , sebenarnya ia juga _horny_.

Tubuh sehun seperti candu, kalau saja ia tidak ingat tujuannya hanya menggoda sehun, mungkin ia akan kelepasan dan membobol hole CEOnya lagi, yah, melewatkan tubuh sehun hanya satu kali bukan masalahkan, masih ada hari-hari berikutnya, katanya nista.

Sangat yakin, _huh?_

"baiklah, _next destination ¸_ hani" JongIn menyeringai menancapkan gasnya, ia butuh menuntaskan hasratnya, sedikit melakukan olahraga dimalam hari, lalu kembali kerumah, ia janji.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haloooo! Kao kembali membawa update-an hehew, gimanaa? Apa udah gereget adegan kai-sehunnya? Maaf kalau kemaren adegan kaihunnya kurang greget karena memang dibutuhkan, untuk perasaan kaihun kita lihat saja seiring berjalannya ff ini! ;3

Terima kasih untuk para readers dan para viewers! Aku bahagia sekali atas dukungannya :3

ini fast update buat para reviewers dan readeeers~

ah ya! yang mau kenalan bisa di wuhyifeen atau bbm: 51ACF615

Jangan lupa review ya! /wink/


	6. Chapter 6

**Prev chap**

Sementara oh sehun sedang berkecamuk dengan 'bagaimana harus memuaskan hasratnya' jongin justru tertawa terbahak didalam mobil, mengingat setiap momen dimana sehun terlihat begitu menggemaskan, _well_ , sebenarnya ia juga horny.

"baiklah, _next destination¸_ hani" jongin menyeringai melancarkan mobilnya, sedikit melakukan olahraga, lalu kembali kerumah, ia janji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 6!**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kerumah tepat pukul 1 pagi, keadaan rumahnya sudah sangat sepi, maid sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, mom dan dad pasti sudah tidur. Ia melesat ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas, menutupnya lalu membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur, ia janji pulang kan?

Tak lama ia terlelap di ranjang empuknya, mimpi mulai silih berganti menjadi bunga tidur.

.

.

 **Next day**

Di bagian lain seoul, seorang pria berkulit pucat sedang merapikan kasurnya, hasil pergumulan panas dengan seorang wanita bernama wendy.

Sementara wanita itu sedang sibuk di kamar mandi.

"wendy-ah cepatlah, aku antar kau kembali ke apartemenmu" sehun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang tidak kunjung terbuka, wanita itu sedang apa sih? Konser di kamar mandi?

"sebentar oppa!" sahut wanita itu dari dalam.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan wanita berbalut _bathrobe_ ,

"kenapa memakai _bathrobe?_ Kau tidak bawa baju?" Tanya sehun acuh.

"cepat aku antar ke apartemenmu, aku masih banyak pekerjaan"

Wendy terdiam, apa usahanya sudah gagal untuk menggoda-lagi- oh sehun, si pria tampan dan kaya itu?

"tapi oppa, aku lelah ingin istirahat disini"

 _Tch,menyusahkan._

"kuantar kau pulang, wendy, semalam kau tidak pulang, nanti kakakmu mencari" sahut sehun final, wendy merengut kesal, lain kali ia tidak boleh gagal.

 _._

.

"jonginnie, kemarin kemana?" Tanya ibunya memecah keheningan jam _breakfast_ mereka.

" _hmm_ mom ingin tahu sekali" jongin ngantuk!

"ya! Aku kan _mommy_ mu" ibunya menyentil dahi jongin, biar saja. Biar anaknya sadar dari fase _half wake up_ nya.

"akh, sakit mom" jongin mengelus jidatnya, ibunya ini senang sekali melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap dirinya.

"semalam aku kerumah sehun, mom" daripada ibunya menerornya seharian?

"oh, pantas saja kau bau sperma"

"uhuk!" ayah jongin terbatuk, kenapa ini?!

"mom! Itu tidak benar dad! Istrimu itu membual" astaga ibunya benar-benar menurunkan pamornya sebagai anak kebanggaan ayahnya!

"kau sudah dewasa rupanya" ayahnya justru tersenyum jahil, _hell ya¸_ orang tuanya sama saja.

"sudahlah, aku berangkat kantor saja" jongin bangkit, mencium pipi ibunya dan pamit, ia malas, oke?

Sementara mom dan dadnya hanya terkekeh setelah mendengar deru mobil melaju.

"anakmu sudah besar, yeobo"

.

.

 **Verbal makeout**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun or SeKai?**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTAIN, AND SWEARING**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

.

.

Sehun menarik nafas, gila, wendy ini maunya apa? Ia sudah berbaik hati mengantarkan _spoiled girl_ ini kembali ke apartemennya, tapi lihat! Ia tidak mau turun dari mobil sehun.

"wendy-ah turunlah, aku harus berangkat ke kantor"

"oppa, aku ikut ke kantormu saja" _tch,_ ber _aegyo_ lah sepuasmu.

"tidak bisa, wendy turunlah" sehun jengah, astaga.

"oppa~"

"turunlah, wendy, jangan membuatku naik pitam" sebenarnya sehun tidak terlalu suka berkata kasar kepada seorang perempuan, itu tidak baik oke? Tapi mau apalagi, wanita ekcil disampingnya ini manja sekali.

" _huh,_ baiklah aku turun, jangan lupa telfon aku oppa!" akhirnya wendy turun setelah mengerling pada sehun.

Ia menancapkan gasnya kasar, pagi-pagi sudah bikin kesal saja.

Telfonnya berdering, sehun mengangkat menggunakan _hands free_ nya.

" _yeoboseyo?"_

…

" _ya lulu ge"_

… _._

" _aku sih tidak masalah, bagaimana deng—"_

… _.._

" _haish, okay, okay"_

… _.._

" _ya, sampai bertemu lagi, aku akan merindukanmu, princess lu"_

Pik

Jadi, sepupu cantiknya akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan xiumin hyung, sampai kepulangannya ke china, tidak kembali ke apartemen, yang artinya dia tidak harus menunggu kepulangan si rusa cerewet itu. sebenarnya ia selalu penasaran, apa rasanya menjadi xiumin yang selalu digelayuti rusa jadi-jadian seperti sepupu cantiknya, ia bergidik membayangkan jika dirinya adalah xiumin.

Ah, dikantor ia jadi ingat sesuatu, kemana si hitam menyebalkan itu. kai harus membayar segalanya, karena semalam melakukan aksi tidak senonoh pada dirinya.

Awas kau, kim.

.

.

.

"sajangnim, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" wanita tinggi menjulang memasuki ruangan pria yang dipanggil sajangnim tersebut.

" _who's that, soo?"_ matanya tak beralih dari segala berkas di mejanya dan pcnya, menatap kedua benda mati itu secara bergantian.

"park rosie, sajangn—"

"jongin ah!" sooyoung belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang wanita berkelopak besar dan memilik Kristal berwarna biru laut memasuki ruang sang _supervisor_ dengan tatapan anggunnya.

" _rosie? What are you doing here?"_ jongin melepaskan fokusnya, menatap wanita berbarut dress abu abu pucat yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya yang putih bersih.

" _just come round,_ kenapa?" sang wanita duduk didepan kursi bertuliskan _supervisor_ menyilangkan kakinya, dan bersedekap.

"saya permisi, sajangnim" sooyoung berlalu.

"kau baru pulang?" jongin sigap mengatasi _shock_ nya, setahunya park rosie sudah tinggal di jerman 3 tahun yang lalu.

" _a week ago, miss me?"_ rosie bangkit dari kursinya berjalan menyusuri meja dan berhenti disamping kursi yang jongin tempati.

Jongin mendecih, " _are you kidding me?"_

" _I'm not._ Kau sudah mapan sekarang" rosie membelai pipi jongin.

"ntah"

"rosie, aku sedang bekerja, kau bisa kembali, kapan-kapan" _tak usah bahkan._ Wanita ini mengganggu sekali.

"kau mengusirku?" rosie menampakkan wajah kecewanya—dibuat-buat—

"sepertinya" jongin tetap fokus pada benda mati itu, pc dan berkas lalu kembali lagi ke pc, begitu seterusnya,

"jongin! Jangan mengacuhkanku!" rosie menghentak heelsnya kesal.

BRAK

"KIM JONGIN"

Seorang pria pucat dengan kemeja merah maroon dan jas membalut rapi tubuh rampingnya masuk dengan cara kasar.

" _huh?"_ yang wanita menengok

Sehun masuk tanpa peduli tatapan bingung dari wanita disebelas pria tan itu.

"ada apa, _muffin?"_ park rosie berjengit? Siapa pria tampan ini? Kenapa jongin menggunakan _pet name_ untuk pria tampan ini?

"kau! Kemarin!" sehun memajukan tubuhnya, mencondongkan badannya kearah jongin,

"ya, kemarin ada apa, _cinnamon?"_ sebuah ide berilian terlintas di otak cerdas kim jongin. Oh terima kasih tuhan, sudah mengirimkan sehun disaat yang tepat, ia akan sering-sering ke gereja untuk bersyukur.

"jongin dia siapa?" Tanya rosie menyelidik

"ya tuhan! _He's my boyfriend rosie-ah"_ jongin menyeringai

 _What the fuck_?

" _what?!_ Aku tidak! Kam—"

" _honey_ , kemarilah" jongin mendatangi sehun, memeluknya mesra, membuat rosie ingin menjatuhkan rahangnya ke dasar sumur, dan membuat pria yang dipeluk ingin menonjok hidung jongin sampai tidak berfungsi, dia pantas mati.

" _jonginie?_ Kau berbohong kan?" rosie mendelik, gila!

"ya! Di—"

"ikuti permainanku, atau aku akan membobolmu lebih dari 10 kali" jongin berbisik berbahaya, sehun begidik. Kim jongin sudah gila saudara-saudara!

" _are you kim jongin's boyfriend?"_ rosie menunjuk muka sehun, hei! Apa-apaan ini, pria tampan didepannya merebut kim jongin.

"tentu saja" bodoh! Sehun bodoh! Jongin menyeringai, _selamat datang di permainan seorang kim jongin, sehunnie._

" _what a joke, jonginnie!"_ rosie henghentakkan kakinya, dengan sigap menjambak surai hitam legam sehun, membuat sang pemilik mengerang.

"ya! Kau ini kenapa!" sehun mendelik, wanita didepannya agresif sekali.

"park rosie, _stop!"_ jongin melerai keduanya, _well¸_ melerai rosie untuk menjambak sehun sebenarnya.

"pulanglah rosie" jongin mengusir halus wanita berdarah jerman-korea itu.

" _with pleasure, nini"_ rosie merapikan tasnya kesal, menyeringai kearah sehun, tersenyum manis setelahnya –untuk jongin- dan berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"apa ini, _bollocks?!"_ jongin berjengit, sehun menjewernya, okay.

Sehun menjewer kuping kim jongin.

" _aish!_ Sakit, sehunnie, ah terima kasih sudah membantu" ia tersenyum mempesona.

" _fagboy"_

" _yes, sweety?"_

" _douchefag"_

" _yes, honey?"_

" _lameass"_

" _hm-hm, cinnamon"_

" _I hate you"_

" _hm-hm"_ jongin tertawa girang, pria didepannya menyerah.

BUG

"untuk yang semalam, _dark face"_ astaga, pukulan lagi dari seorang sehun untuk si pria tan. Ia meringis, sehun benar-benar tahu cara meninju.

Sehun berlalu, meninggalkan –lagi- kim jongin diruangannya.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, jongin kembali ke rumah, ia lelah dan agak pening mendapat pukulan 'manis' dari CEOnya, ia menyerit heran melihat _maseratii gibli_ berwarna _soft pink_ terparkir didepan rumahnya.

jongin membuka pintu rumah,

" _mommy!"_ jongin berteriak, mana _mommy_ nya?

" _sweetheart,_ kemarilah, ada tamu untukmu" ibunya muncul tiba-tiba dan menarik jongin, _hish_ , ibunya tak bisa sedikit tenang kah?

Seorang wanita ber _dress_ putih gading bergaya _peplum_ duduk manis di ruang tamu, sambil menyesap teh hijau yang tersuguh,

"rosie?"

"oh, _hello_ jongin!" rosie menampilkan senyum indahnya pada jongin, senyum yang pernah membuatnya terpana, tidak untuk sekarang.

"sedang apa disini?"

" _hush,_ rosie baru saja kembali dari jerman, ia pasti rindu denganmu dan _mommy,_ kan sudah lama sekali terakhir ia kemari, benarkan?" ibunya membawakan setoples kue kering untuk disuguh.

Sang wanita hanya tersenyum, sedangkan jongin menatap heran, _ya tuhan, apa lagi?_

" _mommy,_ jongin ke kamar dulu ya" jongin dengan acuh menaiki anak tangga, ia bisa gila.

.

.

.

Oh sehun menatap teman-temannya malas, sial, ia baru pulang namun disuguhi pemandangan teman-temannya yang ntah kapan sudah berada di dalam apartemennya,

 _Pasti luhan,_ innernya menyahut.

" _welcome home, sehunnie!"_ baekhyun berteriak, membuat pria yoda disampingnya berjengit, gila.

"siapa yang memperbolehkan kalian masuk ke apartemenku?" to the point saja, ia malas basa-basi.

"sehunnie~ aku yang menyuruh mereka kemari, hihi, tak apa kan?" luhan muncul dari arah dapur dengan _aegyo_ 100 wattnya.

"lu-ge? Katanya pergi bersama xiumin hyung?" benar sekali dugaannya.

"aku kan mau kembali ke china, aku akan merindukan kalian nantinya, jadi aku mau mengadakan _farewell party"_ sahutnya semangat. Astaga, padahal luhan sering sekali bolak-balik korea-china, tapi seakan ia hanya ke korea se-abad sekali saja.

" _okay, whatever you want, princess lu"_ sehun mengalah, apa gunanya berdebat dengan rusa jantan macam luhan? Adanya nanti luhan mengadu ke orang tuanya.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya, ingat, ia belum mandi, baru saja pulang dari kantor dan disuguhi rumah yang ramai bak pasar malam, ingatkan ia untuk bangun pagi-pagi membersihkan kekacauan.

.

.

.

Tak lama sehun keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan _tshirt_ abu-abu merah dan celana selutut, berjalan menuju ruang tv melihat kris dan chanyeol yang sedang bermain _console game_ , dan xiumin yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"dimana kyungsoo dan _princess lu?"_ Tanya sehun

"mereka sedang memasak di dapur" sahut xiumin

"baekhyun?"

"aku disini!" baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya di pundak chanyeol, astaga! Dari tadi baekhyun menempel seperti anak koala?

"yeollie~ aku lapar"

Sehun _rolling eyes_ kapan chanyeol dan baekhyun berhenti tebar kemesraan, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah.

"makanan siap!~" luhan berteriak bak di hutan, membuat kyungsoo melayangkan spatula yang sedang digenggamnya ke kepala si rusa,

" _it's hurt, kyungsoo!"_

"kupingku lebih sakit, lu-ge"

"minie!~ kyungsoo memukulku" luhan merajuk kearah xiumin, astaga kenapa semua pasangan senang sekali _lovey dovey_ dimana-mana?!

"jangan berteriak, luhan" xiumin mengelus puncak kepala luhan, _calm_ sekali hyung ini.

"astaga, ayo makan! Aku lapar" dan, _trouble maker_ yang satunya berteriak dari ujung ruang makan.

.

.

Sementara dikediaman kim, sedang berlansung _family dinner_ yang beranggotakan _, ,_ jongin, ditambah tamu cantik bermata biru laut berhiaskan eyeliner.

"bagaimana kabarmu, rosie?" sang kepala keluarga angkat bicara, ya mereka sudah mengenal cukup dekat rosie, namun karena kepindahannya, membuat hubunga jadi semakn merenggang, apalagi sejak putusnya kai dengan rosie.

"aku baik mr kim" ia tersenyum anggun.

Ya, setidaknya _dinner_ kali ini berjalan lancar, walaupun jongin sebenarnya amat-sangat muak dengan kehadiran park rosie.

.

.

.

 **05.34 AM KST**

Sehun merapikan kasurnya, ia benar-benar bangun lebih awal, _well,_ ia bahkan lupa jam berapa para biadab itu meninggalkan rumahnya, ia terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti rangkaian acara tersebut.

Namja berkulit pucat itu keluar dari kamarnya, mengintip keberadaan sang _princess deer_ yang pasti masih terlelap di kamar tamu, hari ini luhan kembali ke china. Sehun melihat seisi ruang tvnya yang lebih mengenaskan dari _titanic_ , dia harus menyewa maid lain kali. Dengan muka _half-wakeup_ nya sehun memunguti segala benda yang tidak pada tempanya dan meletakkannya ke tempat yang sesuai, astaga-sekali lagi-

" _morning, hunnie"_ sang pria cantik terbangun dan keluar kamar saat mendengar suara-suara dari luar, dan melihat sepupu albinonya sedang melempar para sampah ke tempatnya.

"pagi, lu-ge" sehun tersenyum, sepupunya pasti lelah, terlihat dari wajahnya yang biasanya memancarkan aura berseri sekarang memudar diganti dengan wajah lelah.

"kau mandilah lu-ge, aku akan siapkan sarapan dan mengantarmu ke bandara, baru ke kantor"

Dan pernyataan sehun hanya di tanggapi gumaman khas orang mengantuk..

.

.

.

Jongin sangat malas ke kantor, sangat, sangat malas. Malas berhadapan dengan segala berkas-berkas sialan dan kerja lapangan. Telfonnya berdering,

"sajangnim, hanya mengingatkan kalau besok pagi anda akan berangkat ke jeju bersama oh sajangnim, penerbangan pukul 9.10 KST, semuanya sudah kami urus, sajangnim dan oh sajangnim hanya perlu datang ke airport esok hari, terima kasih sajangnim, maaf menganggu waktu anda"

.

.

 **Tbc**

aku super fast update kan? demi readersku tercinta /bbuing-bbuing/

Maafkan chap ini sangat berantakan huhuhuhuhu:"

Apa ffn lagi ada gangguan? Kao gabisa buka ff kayak biasanya, huhu

Ah ya! Terima kasih untuk reviewnya para viewers! Melafya~

Jangan lupa review oke :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Prev chap**

"sajangnim, hanya mengingatkan kalau besok pagi anda akan berangkat ke jeju bersama oh sajangnim, penerbangan pukul 9.10 KST, semuanya sudah kami urus, sajangnim dan oh sajangnim hanya perlu datang ke airport esok hari, terima kasih sajangnim, maaf menganggu waktu anda"

 **Chap 7!**

 **.**

 **.**

jongin sedang malas-malasan di kasurnya, besok ia akan berangkat menemani si tolol, beberapa _suit and tie_ tercecer di ranjang bersprai krem itu, koper maroonnya terbuka lebar menampakkan beberapa isinya, _pantofel, adidas superstar,_ beberapa boxer, kemeja, celana, _suit,_ dan banyak lagi, padahal hanya pergi 3 hari.

Berlebihan.

Di belahan seoul lainnya, lebih tepatnya 30 blok dari apartemen jongin,

koper abu-abu sudah tertutup rapi disudut kamar apartemen, si surai hitam tampak sedang _shaving time_ di kamar mandi yang bernuansa putih gading, badan _shirtless_ nya terlihat sangat menggiurkan, jika siapapun melihatnya, dipastikan akan menjerit terpana.

Besok ia berangkat, semua agenda sudah tertata rapi, ia hanya harus mengikuti _schedule,_ acara jamuan, pertemuan,

Dan terakhir,

Menjahili kim jongin.

Sehun meletakkan _saving razor_ nya wangi _aftershave_ menyeruak di kamar mandi itu, sedikit merapikan rambut,

" _you're so handsome, oh sehun"_

Kemudian terdengar suara _shower_ yang menyala dan senandung tipis dari kamar mandi itu.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 7.40 KST**

Hari ini hari keberangkatan ke jeju, jongin sudah merapikan koper _maroon_ nya, menggunakan kemeja polo yang lengannya digulung dan _sunglasses_ bertengger manis dimatanya. Menggeret koper menuju mobil kantor yang sudah menunggu di depan dirumahnya,

"hati-hati, _baby! I will miss you!"_ wanita paruh baya itu memeluk putranya, ingin menangis rasanya,

"ma, aku hanya ke jeju untuk urusan kantor, bukan untuk pindah ke galaxy lain" ibunya ini, benar-benar deh.

" _okay,_ jangan menghamili anak orang ya! Apalagi CEOmu" ibunya terkekeh jahil, apa? Memang sehun bisa hamil?

" _aish, mom!_ Yasudah aku berangkat, _bye! Love you!"_ jongin keluar dari kediamannya, seorang _driver_ membantu jongin membawa kopernya.

.

.

.

"lama sekali si _nutsack_ itu" gumam pria berkulit tan seksi tersebut,

" _hello, sugar._ Lama menunggu?" seorang pria terbalut _skinny jeans_ dan kemeja _babyblue_ menyentuh pundak jongin membuat jongin—

"ck, dasar jam karet"

— terpaku dengan penampilan sehun, tubuh rampingnya terbalut dengan indah, ada _stripes_ biru tua yang terlihat di lengan kanannya, membuat sehun bisa mengira-ngira sebesar apa lengannya.

"cerewet. Ayo berangkat, sebelum pesawatnya _take off_ duluan karena menunggumu mengomel" sehun menarik jongin, sementara jongin hanya ber' _what did he said?'_ ria.

.

.

Pesawat sudah mengudara, sehun tampak menyumpal kupingnya dengan alunan music dari sebuah _headset_ dan memejamkan matanya, sementara jongin asik bermain _psp_ yang sengaja ia bawa di dalam tas ranselnya dan sesekali menguyah gumpalan permen karet yang bermain di rongga mulutnya.

Seoul-jeju hanya memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam, dengan menaiki penerbangan lokal dan kursi _business class._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Verbal makeout**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun or SeKai?**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTAIN, AND SWEARING**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"jongin, bawakan koperku sampai nanti kita bertemu dengan _driver_ yang mejemput kita" titah sehun.

" _what the fuck?_ Dasar lemah" jongin menampilkan ekspresi _bitch face_ nya, namun menyeringai setelainya, ia tahu bahwa—

"aku tidak lemah, _assbag"_ –oh sehun akan geram, ia paling tidak suka dikatai lemah dan dengan kasar menggeret koper miliknya.

"sehun! _Wait for me"_ jongin sedikit berlari sambil menggeret kopernya, sehun _ngambek?_

" _for god's sake,_ aku hanya bercanda, _sweetpie"_ jongin merangkul pundak sehun, merapatkan pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu sampai menyentuh pundak jongin,

"bukankah kita seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang _honeymoon?"_ jongin tersenyum miring, sehun mendengus,

"jangan dekat-dekat, _you son of bitch"_ astaga, sehun sedang _pre-mestrual syndrome_ atau bagaimana? Ia bahkan lebih sensitif daripada ibunya yang sedang _pms._

Mata sehun menangkap sosok pria yang menggunakan _suit and tie_ memegang papan bertuliskan 'stradi corp.' ia mengarahkan kaki indahnya mendekat kearah pria itu, diikuti jongin yang masih menerka, _mengapa sehun jadi galak?_

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di salah satu hotel ternama di jeju, sehun menyerahkan _card room_ milik jongin, dan menaiki lift,

"kenapa kita tidak sekamar?" goda jongin

"sekamar _your ass!"_

"kau sedang menstruasi ya?"

" _arsehole"_

Jongin hanya menatap sehun malas, benar deh, pria ini sedang _pms_ sepertinya.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, sehun dan jongin berjalan beriringan ke kamar masing-masing, sehun berhenti di kamar 459 dan jongin tepat didepannya 468.

"kau bisa berkunjung kemari sehunnie! _Anytime ya"_ jongin mengedipkan matanya sebelum menutup pintu, ingin rasanya oh sehun memukul muka jongin dengan tongkat _golf._

Jongin baru saja masuk dan mendapati bahwa koper yang diantar _bellboy_ ke kamarnya adalah koper milik sehun, tentu saja, kopernya berwarna _maroon,_

"nanti juga ia kemari untuk menukarnya" sahutnya santai, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang _king size_ yang empuk.

Sementara tepat di sebrang kamar jongin, sehun sedang menahan degupnya,

" _why my heart beating so fast?"_ sehun menenangkan diri, semenjak mereka bertemu di airport tadi pagi, sehun tak bisa lepas menatap _masterpiece_ yang tuhan ciptakan, benar, kim jongin adalah barang illegal. Bahkan, jantungnya malah semakin berdegup tak beraturan mendengar suara seksi itu, bahkan dipesawat, ia tak henti-hentinya merapalkan doa kepada yang kuasa agar menahan hasrat untuk _tidak_ menempeli jongin karena aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Gila.

" _hah, calm oh sehun,_ ini hanya karena kau baru pertama kali pergi dengan si brengsek itu." sehun melenggang ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

Sehun hendak mengganti pakaiannya ketika ia mendekati koper dan menyadari bahwa kopernya tertukar dengan _douchebag_ tampan yang bersarang di sebrang kamarnya.

" _fuck"_ umpatnya.

.

.

"kim jongin! _Open the door"_ sehun mengetuk pintu jongin,

 _Benarkan ia kemari,_ jongin menyeringai membuka pintunya, pria itu sudah melepas 3 kancing polonya, rambutnya terlihat agak berantakan karena setelah merebahkan diri tadi ia berguling kesana-kemari diatas tanjang hotel tersebut,

" _yes, babe?"_

Jongin membuka pintunya, membuat pria yang baru saja menenangkan dirinya merasa bodoh karena mematung tidak jelas,

" _uhm— your suitca— I mean,_ koper kita tertukar, _jerk"_ well, sehun membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa gatal mencekat,

" _I know,_ ambil kopermu, aku akan kekamarmu untuk mengambil milikku" jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, berlalu keluar menuju kamar sehun, sehun masuk dan segera memboyong koper abu-abunya keluar dari kamar nista itu, _bellboy sialan._

Sebelum keluar kamar, sehun mengambil _room card_ jongin, _well,_ sedikit mengerjainya kan tidak apa? Disimpannya benda pipih persegi itu di dalam saku celananya kemudian menyeringai dan berlalu menutup pintu kamar jongin, biarkan saja di _trashbag_ itu tidak bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar hotel,

" _what are you doing here, jongin?"_ sehun menatap jongin malas, bukannya segera mengambil kopernya, jongin malah asyik merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang,

"aku suka kamar ini" sahut jongin,

"ya, dan ini kamarku bukan kamarmu" sehun meletakkan kopernya, merapikan beberapa baju, mencoba tidak peduli pada jongin, kemudian mengambil sepasang pakaian membawanya ke kamar mandi, jongin tau sehun ke kamar mandi, ia mengekori sehun dengan matanya menunggu bunyi _click_ tanda pintu terkunci,

Namun tidak terdengar apapun setelah bunyi _blam_ tanda pintu tertutup,

Jongin menyeringai, apa sehun mengundangnya? _Istg!_ Yang benar saja ini masih siang, _well,_ menjelang sore sih.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya, tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil.

Sementara sehun yang sejatinya sedang berada dikamar mandi menyeringai, _I got you, jongin. Hell ya,_ ia masih memikirkan balas dendam kepada si brengsek jongin, dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat, ia jamin tak akan kalah lagi kali ini, _ugh, revenge always taste sweet, right?_

Jongin menapakkan kakinya, berjalan ke depan kamar mandi;

Oh sehun merapikan kemeja yang telah ia buka 3 kancingnya, mengacak surai hitam itu dan bereskpresi se-sayu mungkin, dalam hatinya perasaan aneh meletup-letup.

" _sehunnie?"_ jongin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi disertai suara seksi yang terdengar begitu merdu, diluar dugaan jongin, sehun membalas panggilannya, dengan suara—

" _ung, yesh jonginnie?"_

Lebih menggoda. Membuat jongin menelan ludahnya, sehun sedang apa?

" _can't you help me, nini?"_

 _What?_ Ini pasti tipuan, dia tidak akan ditipu untuk yang kedua kalinya! _Never._

" _don't fool around with me, cinnamon._ Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi" jongin masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi, detak jantungnya menggila, apa yang akan sehun katakan, tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sehun yang, _ugh, hot af._

 _I'm a lucky bastard,_ inner jongin berkata.

" _for real, jonginnie"_ sehun membuka pintunya sebatas lebar badannya, memegang gagang pintu kamar mandi, menghalangi jongin untuk masuk,

" _fine, sugar. Let me help you"_ darah jongin berdesir, sehun membuatnya tertantang untung melucuti segala yang menempel pada sehun, _shit, and again, sehun hot as fuck._

" _ugh, no jonginnie, first of all,_ ambil kondom dan _lube_ di laci sisi kiri ranjang" sehun membelai dada bidang jongin, memajukan badannya dan menjilat _earlobe_ jongin, tangannya turun membelai _something_ yang sepertinya sudah _hard._

" _okay, wait a minute, darl"_ jongin menjilat bibir sehun kilat, lalu berjalan kearah laci nakas, membukanya dan mengambil benda yang disuruh sehun, ia juga meletakkan ponsel dan dompetnya dimeja itu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, persetan dengan jam berapa dan agenda apa yang harusnya mereka lakukan, sehun lebih dari sayang untuk dilewatkan.

" _now can I go in?"_ jongin menyeringai, sehun mengigit bibir ranumnya, kemudian menyeringai dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang tepat didepan muka kim jongin,

" _HAHAHAHA look at your face, you're definitely a dumb"_ sehun tertawa dalam kamar mandi, bersandar pada meja keramik depan kaca karena terlalu tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan tawanya, sementara jongin menutup matanya menahan geram, _shit._ Liat saja sehun.

" _oh sehun, open this fucking door before I destroy it"_ jongin berkata menahan rasa anas yang menjalar di tubuhnya, sehun tertegun, _I'm a dead meat._

" _n-no"_ sehun merinding, _well, say goodbye to yourself oh sehun._

"buka pintunya"

"tidak"

"oh sehun, _open the— eh?"_ okay ini anti-klimaks, jongin memutar kenop pintu untuk menggertak sehun, namun yang terjadi malah, pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah sehun yang pucat _shock_ dengan tampilan yang, _hot?_

 _Dumbass,_ ingatkan sehun untuk selalu mengunci pintu lain kali.

" _you're a dead meat, oh sehun."_

" _n-no, wait- jongin- well-"_ mulut bodoh. Jongin masuk ke kamar mandi, menendang pintu hingga tertutup kasar dan menimbulkan suara _bam_ yang keras,

" _jonginnie, i-I'm sorry"_ sehun mengigit bibirnya, matilah dia.

Jongin mendekat kearahnya, memegang pinggung ramping sehun dan mengangkatnya ke meja depan kaca,

" _I told you to not fooling around with me, right?"_ jongin berbisik, dan meniup telinga sehun, ia hanya bisa merapalkan nama tuhan dan mengigit bibirnya, sial.

" _for god's sake, you're hot as fuck, hun"_ jongin mengecup _collar bone_ sehun, menjilatnya, kemudian menatap wajah sehun intens,

" _uh, jongin, please?"_

" _what?"_ jongin berkata tepat di depan bibir sehun, menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik di perut sehun.

" _just st—eugh"_ gila. _Genital_ nya di remas oleh kim jongin.

" _just what, darl"_ jongin memberi _hickey_ kecil pada bahu kanan sehun, tangannya melepas kancing kemeja sehun,

" _not now-h"_ sehun mencicit.

" _then when?"_

Gerakan itu semakin _intimate_ , jongin menanggalkan kemeja sehun, membelai area pinggul hingga perut sehun yang terpahat sempurna,

" _i- don't know eith-jongin-h please"_ sehun runtuh, segala yang jongin lakukan membuatnya gila! Jongin adalah pemain dan _seducer_ yang hebat.

" _please what, sugar?"_ sungguh, niatnya jongin hanya memberi pelajaran CEO tololnya, namun ia sendiri tidak tahan dengan ekspresi illegal milik sehun.

" _just shh- touch me like this"_

Sehun mengarahkan tangan jongin kerah _boner_ nya, memberi tatapan sayu dan mengigit bibir merah merekah yang sudah basah, _fuck,_ jongin ingin menerkam pria didepannya hidup-hidup.

Persetan dengan acara balas dendam, sehun sudah _horny_ dan jongin **tidak boleh** meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti kejadian yang lalu.

Persetan dengan rasa malu.

" _let's finish this game, sehun"_ jongin memilin _nipple_ sehun, bibirnya tak berjarak sama sekali dengan bibir kenyal pria pucat didepannya.

Sehun memegang _belt_ jongin, seakan dengan sigap ia akan melepasnya, kapanpun ia mau.

Posisi mereka benar-benar berbahaya,

" _but jongin, let me be seme now"_

 **Tbc**

HAIIII! HAHAHA greget kah? I'm so sorry memotong adegan iya-iyanya :3 maafkan kao ya,

SUPER FAST UPDATE BUAT PARA CINTAKU 3 hope u like it guys~

Silahkan lampiaskan di kolom review yang ada dibawah hehew.

So, just wait until the next chap ya para readersku sayang ;*

mungkin abis ini tidak fast update soalnya mulai masuk sekolah /mehrong/

Doain kao udah kelas 3 soalnya wkwk

Add me at bbm: 51ACF615

Don't forget to review, cinnamon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Prev chap**

Sehun memegang _belt_ jongin, seakan dengan sigap ia akan melepasnya, kapanpun ia mau.

Posisi mereka benar-benar berbahaya,

" _but jongin, let me be seme now"_

 **Chap 8!**

" _what? No sugar, I'm the seme here"_ jongin membola, gila, dia tidak mau jadi _bottom._

" _then, just stop"_ sehun menyeringai, pasti jongin tidak akan menolak.

" _okay, let's stop here"_ pria tan itu melepas tangannya, memindahkannya ke sisi tubuh sehun untuk memerangkap si tampan.

" _what? But.." hell ya,_ selalu tidak sesuai ekspektasi sehun.

"aku akan kembali ke kamarku, _bye sehunnie"_ jongin mulai berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan sehun,

" _nini! Wait"_ jongin berhenti,

" _you win"_

Jongin berbalik, menyeringai kearah sehun, _see?_ Dia selalu menang dengan pria angkuh sok dominan itu.

" _bang me hard, daddy kai~" what a whore, oh sehun._

" _Well I'm kinder hungry now. Bed now"_ jongin menjilat bibirnya.

" _no daddy, bathroom, please?"_ sial, sehun benar-benar penggoda yang handal.

Jongin memerangkap sehun yang masih duduk di meja wastafel, bibirnya menempel tepat di benda merah merekah milik sehun,

" _let me show you something good"_

Jongin melumat bibir bawah sehun, sedikit mengigit dan menuntut untuk dibalas, sehun meraba deretan kancing kemeja jongin, mencari kancing yang masih merapat pada tempatnya,

" _nini, I hope you had a strong pull out game"_ sehun berbisik disela lumatan mereka.

" _of course"_

 _._

 _._

 **Verbal makeout**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun or SeKai?**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTAIN, AND SWEARING**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

.

.

.

Sehun melepaskan kancing kemeja jongin tanpa ragu, melepaskan polo itu, pangutan mereka semakin menuntut, aura panas menyelimuti kamar mandi hotel tersebut. Sehun melepas ikatan sabuk pria tan didepannya, membuka kancing celana dan melucuti celana berwarna gelap itu, hingga kini terlihat jelas _kim jongin's bulge_ dibalik boxer bercorak rumit yang didominasi warna torkuis.

Cumbuan jongin mulai turun menuju _collar bone_ sehun, _nipples, abs_ , dan berhenti didepan _boner_ sehun,

" _should I open this?"_ jongin mengelus lembut daerah sensitive sehun, membuat pria yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya itu menegang dan sedikit melenguh,

" _yesh please"_ sehun sudah ditutupi kabut gairah, jongin benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab atas segala yang telah ia mulai, heh, bukannya kau yang memulai, oh sehun?

Jongin menarik karet pakaian terakhir yang nempempel di tubuh sehun, kini _boner_ nya sudah tidak ditutupi apapun, bahkan punggungnya Nampak jelas terpantul dari kaca belakangnya, mukanya memerah menahan gairah, sungguh! Jongin benar-benar lemah akan pemandangan yang dengan jelas ia lihat didepannya, sehun sedikit mengayunkan kaki jenjangnya, membuat adegan illegal tepat dihadapan jongin.

" _sehun, bend your knees now"_ sehun mengangguk, ia turun dari keramik wastafel dan bersimpuh dengan kedua lututnya, mengadah menatap jongin dengan air muka _seductive_ , memegang karet boxer jongin, melepasnya dengan _slowmotion,_ membuat pria yang satunya mengerang _, sial, sehun menggoda sekali?_

Boxer itu terlepas sebatas betis, jongin mendorong sedikit kepala sehun,

" _suck it, baby"_

" _my pleasure, daddy"_ pria yang sedang bersimpuh itu menjilat _the head of jongin's genital,_ mengecup dan mengigitnya sensual, jongin yang mulai menikmati permainan tak bisa diam, tangannya mulai menyentuh helaian surai sehun dan merematnya sesuai tempo yang sehun berikan.

" _vanilla or rough, cinnamon?"_

" _both"_

" _as your wish baby"_ jongin mendorong pelan kepala sehun agar melesakkan _genital_ nya ke mulut hangat sehun, dengan senang hati sehun memasukkan benda _hard_ itu, melumatnya in dan out sesuai irama, jongin terus mendominasi segala yang sehun lakukan kepada _genital_ nya, menggerakan kepala sehun dan menjambak surai hitam yang mulai berkeringat itu, mengerang tertahan. gerakan _sucking_ itu kian kuat hingga jongin menarik kasar rambut sehun untuk menyudahinya, menyuruhnya bangkit, muka keduanya makin memerah, jongin menyerang bibir basah menggoda sehun, mengangkat sehun lagi untuk duduk di keramik wastafel, kemudian ia menunduk dan mengarahkan mulutnya diantara kedua kaki sehun,

" _my turn, sugar"_

" _angh—nini"_ jongin melakukannya dengan tempo lembut dan berubah menjadi _rough_ kemudian. Sehun melampiaskannya dengan meremas surah pink jongin dan memberi sedikit bekas tancapan kuku pada bahu kecoklatan milik jongin. Tangan jongin perlahan meaikkan kedua kaki sehun untuk menekuk di meja keramik, membuatnya lebih mudah mencari _manhole_ sehun, tangannya meraba keramik mencari benda berbentuk botol yang sempat ia ambil tadi, membuka tutupnya dan melumuri di jari-jari lentiknya.

" _akh-"_ sehun berteriak tertahan, ia mengigit bibirnya, jongin tidak bisa lebih pelan untuk memasukan jari-jari sialannya itu kedalam _manhole_ nya?

Tentu saja, jongin langsung melesakkan 2 jari panjangnya ke _manhole_ sehun, melakukan gerakan _in and out_ mencari prostat pria pucat itu sambil mulutnya yang bekerja terus tanpa henti di _genital_ sehun.

" _kai-h yes little bit more"_ jongin mempercepat tempo hisapan dan jarinya member ikenikmatan yang akan didapatkan oleh sehun sebentar lagi,

" _argh kai-ahh~" welldone_ kim jongin.

Jongin melepas kuluman dan jarinya, menikmati wajah pasca orgasme milik oh sehun, pria pucat itu bernafas terburu-buru, pipinya memanas ditatap se _intens_ itu oleh jongin, sangat dekat, hingga nafas mereka terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran masing-masing.

" _turn around, baby"_

Sehun mengangguk dan turun, kemudian memutar badannya, sedikit menungging kearah jongin,

" _I want you to see your reflection, while I bang you hard"_ jongin merapatkan badannya ke punggung sehun, mengarahkan dagu sehun untuk melihat refleksi mereka yang lebih dari kata seksi, menggoda _butt_ sehun dengan sengaja menggesekkan _erection_ nya

" _ugh- yes kai-ah" well,_ hanya jongin yang bisa mendominasi si tukang dominasi ini kan?

Jongin mengambil kotak kondom, membuka dan merobek bungkusan alumunium, kemudian memakai benda berbahan sintetis itu, mengambil botol _lube_ dan melelehinya di _genital_ miliknya.

Jongin mendorong _genital_ nya, matanya terfokus pada pantulan wajah sehun yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan, sial.

" _akh-"_ jongin mendorong _genital_ nya kasar, _manhole_ sehun menjepit penisnya, memberi kenikmatan yang melambung.

Pria tan itu memberi beberapa _hickey_ di punggung pucat oh sehun, dengan sedikit _small kisses,_ ia benar-benar bermain semi- _rough._

Gerakannya mulai teratur, pelan berirama, tangan sehun hanya bisa mencengkram wastafel depannya, sementara tangan jongin menikmati setiap lelukan tubuh sehun, gerakan _in-out_ tersebut kian kasar,

Dalam,

Cepat.

Membuat sehun harus berpegangan kuat seakan badannya akan melambung bila tidak begitu.

" _kai! There is it~"_ sehun melenguh, jongin menyeringai puas, ia mendapatkan kelemahan oh sehun, menumbuknya kencang, tangan kiri jongin memegang pinggulnya, membuat rematan sehun pada wastafel kian kuat, sehun menggeram keras, sial, tangan kanan jongin bermain lihai di _genital_ nya, benar-benar membuatnya melambung tinggi.

Jongin menyerang prostat sehun dengan kasar, sedikit memberi gigitan di cuping sehun, gerakannya semakin tidak beraturan, tatapannya masih fokus melihat pantulan sehun yang semakin seksi karena peluh mulai bercucur dari pelipis pria pucat itu,

" _I'm cumming kaii-h"_

" _together babe"_

" _angkh"_ sehun tersengal tertahan, jongin masih memasukinya dengan brutal, saat ia merasa remasan sehun pada pinggulnya melemas , jongin bersandar pada punggung penuh _hickey_ milik sehun, menyesapi kenikmatan pasca-orgasme mereka, keduanya terdiam, yang terdengar hanya suara nafas yang tidak beraturan, keduanya seperti memperebutkan oksigen yang terbatas di kamar mandi tersebut, dilantai Nampak beberapa tetes _sperm, genital_ jongin masih bersarang pada _manhole_ sehun, membiarkannya terkulai didalam lubang kenikmatan itu.

"jongin kau berat dan aku lelah" sehun masih menopang badannya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, bahkan mereka lupa kalau mereka melakukannya di sore hari, astaga.

"sudah lelah?" jongin menyeringai menegakkan tubuhnya,

" _ssh"_ keduanya mendesis hampir bersamaan saat jongin mengeluarkan _genital_ dari manhole sehun.

" _well, I dare you, jongin"_ sehun menyeringai, satu ronde tidak akan cukup untuk kedua pria dengan sistem reproduksi sehat ini 'kan?

 _._

.

Mereka saling dorong keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan pangutan yang tak mau lepas dari masing-masing bibir, saling menyentuh satu-sama lain, membelai titik sensitive lawan mereka, seakan mereka sendang berkompetisi.

Sehun mendorong jongin ke ranjang, kepalanya sedikit terbentur _dashboard_ ranjang, kemudian menggeser tubuh mereka naik, jongin duduk bersandar pada _dashboard_ ranjang, sedangkan sehun duduk dipangkuannya, masih dalam posisi bercumbu panas, tangan jongin tidak bisa diam, member sedikit _spank_ pada _butt_ pucat sehun, membuat sehun mendesis, sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka, mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher lalu ke dada jongin, membuatnya sedikit merunduk, memberi _hickey_ pembalasan untuk jongin.

" _search your own pleasure, darl"_ jongin menggoda, _ugh,_ membayangkan sehun memantul di atasnya membuat dirinya malah semakin tak terkendali,

" _uhm, daddy"_ sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lucu, _wtf?_ Apa sehun mencoba menggodanya?

" _sehunnie, stop teasing me"_ jongin menahan libidonya,

" _ung, daddy" –_ lagi-

" _sehunnie"_

" _fuck you, jongin"_ sehun mengubah intonasi bicaranya, menjadi berat dan menggoda, _see?_ Sehun jadi seperti pengidap _multiple personalities_ jika seperti itu.

Sehun membuka laci nakas didekatnya, membuka kotak persegi baru yang berisi bungkusan alumunium,

"kau ini senang sekali buang-buang ya? Yang tadi masih ada di kamar mandi, sehun" jongin menatap heran,

"aku malas, nini" ia membuka bungkusan alumunium itu, melepas kondom lama yang masih melekat di _genital_ jongin, menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Memegang _genital_ itu, dan mengarahkannya ke _manhole,_ jongin mendesis, sedangkan sehun menahan rasa aneh yang menjalar ditubuhnya.

" _ssh- calm down, hunnie"_ jongin memegang pinggul sehun, membantu melesakkan kebanggaannya pada _manhole_ sehun.

 _Genital_ jongin sudah masuk sepenuhnya, sehun mulai mengangkat pelan badannya, kemudian memasukkannya kembali, bertumpu pada lutut pucatnya, gerakan itu semakin cepat, jongin dengan senang hari member akses sehun untuk member _hickey_ pada tubuh coklatnya, saat suara dering telfon memnganggu indra pendengaran mereka,

" _ungh- jonginnie, your fucking phone"_ sehun masih menikmati acara memantul di paha jongin, sementara jongin yang fokusnya ter- _distract_ mengambil kasar ponselnya, melihat layar yang berkedip-kedip memperlihatkan nama park rosie, sial, wanita itu tidak tau waktu ya?!

" _who-h?"_ sehun bertanya dengan desahan diakhir,

" _sehunnie, let's play rough,_ sseseorang ingin mendengar permainan kita" jongin menyeringai, sambil mehanan nikmatnya _manhole_ sehun yang menjepit _genital_ nya, menunjukan layar ponsel itu ke hadapan sehun, ia menyipit, hei dia sedang memantul, akan agak susah untuk fokus kepada benda persegi kecil berkedip-kedip itu, apalagi ia sedang menikmati, sangat menikmati jongin yang sedang menumbuk prostatnya.

" _park rosie-h?"_ sehun bingung, kemudian menyeringai, ia tahu apa permainannya,

" _let's play"_

Jongin menekan tombol hijau berbentuk gagang telfon,

" _hello?"_ kemudian me- _loudspeaker_ suara telfon itu,

" _jonginnie, where are you?"_

"ye? Aku sedang-h, _sehunnie stop it"_

" _huh?"_

" _jonginnie, faster~"_ sehun mengeraskan suara erangannya, tanpa berhenti memantul.

" _what?"_ wanita disebrang sana memekik, jongin sedang apa?

"maaf rosie aku sedang dalam acara pent-arkh jangan digigit, sayang" jongin ingin tertawa namun ia juga menahan erangannya, sehun mengigiti cupingnya, _naughty sehun._

"jangan mengacuhkanku, nini!" sehun –pura-pura— merengut kesal.

" _what are you doing, jongin?"_ wanita disebrang sana masih penasaran, apa suara yang didengarnya itu benar-benar suara, desahan?

" _ah,_ aku sedang ber—"ponsel jongin direbut sehun, jongin memandang bingung

" _hello, bitch,_ jangan ganggu—" sepertinya jongin mengerti, ia memegang pinggung sehun erat, memantulkan badan sehun lebih keras dan dalam.

"— _angh- jonginnie deeper"_ sehun menyeringai kearah jongin,

" _ya! Who are you?!"_ rosie memekik, apa kim jongin memang sedang bercinta? _No way!_

"aku oh se- _ugh h-_ huun!" sehun memekik, sial, jongin menubruk prostatnya, sementara rosie sedang mendelik horror di sebrang sana, oh sehun? Siapa dia?

" _I'm kim jongin's boyfriend-ngh" –_ lagi- _what?_ Pria yang ia jambak di kantor itu? benar-benar pacar jonginnya?

"berikan ponselnya pada jongin!" rosie harus mencari tahu kebenarannya, sehun mendelik, si wanita ini keras kepala sekali.

"maaf park rosie, jongin sedang _ssh-_ sibuk memuaskanku- _hh"_ kemudian sehun memutus sambungan secara sepihak, membuat wanita disebrang sana meremas benda persegi itu,

 _Kim jongin is mine, oh sehun._

.

.

" _naughty sehun"_ jongin tersenyum miring,

" _hell ya,_ wanitamu itu menganggu" jongin _rolling eyes_

"dia bukan wanitaku, dan sepertinya ada yang harus diselesaikan disini?" jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum mesum, _pervert bastard._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dua anak adam itu sudah menyelesaikan pergumulan mereka, keduanya tampak sedang beristirahat di ranjang _king size_ ,

"hahaha idemu bodoh sekali, kai" sehun bersandar pada lengan jongin,

" _well,_ kau suka ideku kan, hahaha" mereka masih asik saja menertawakan perihal masalah rosie yang menelfon,

"wanita seperti itu kadang harus diberi pelajaran, hun" jongin terkekeh,

"lagi pula, apa kita hanya bisa akur saat di ranjang saja" jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, tepat dimana sehun sedang menyandarkan kepalanya,

" _huh?"_ sehun menoleh,

"ntahlah, kita terlalu sering mengejek karena alasan yang tidak jelas" lanjutnya.

"ya, kau benar, bahkan aku lupa siapa yang memulai" jongin tertawa kecil, sungguh, ia juga lupa sejak kapan perang verbal mereka dimulai,

"hei, aku punya sesuatu yang serius" jongin mengubah air mukanya menjadi sedikit serius, matanya menatap _intens_ pria pucat didepannya, sehun hanya menatap dengan bingung,

"ini benar-benar serius?"

"tentu saja, bodoh" jongin memutar mata,sejak kapan sehut jadi lama loading?

" _see?_ kau mengataiku lagi"

"baiklah maaf, _cinnamon,_ tapi kali ini aku serius" jongin tersenyum, bukan menyeringai, bukan senyuman penuh ejekan yang biasa ia lontarkan untuk CEOnya, senyum ini tulus, senyum yang menawan, yang jarang kim jongin tampakkan.

" _I think, I have feeling for you, oh sehun"_

 **Tbc.**

HAI HAHAHA~ gimana gimana? Udah hot? Maaf ya kalo pendek hewhew

Silahkan comment di kolom review! :3

jadi, apa yang akan sehun katakan?

Terima kasih para reviewers dan readers juga fav and followersnya! Kaowuffyou all~

Review please :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Prev chap!**

"baiklah maaf, _cinnamon,_ tapi kali ini aku serius" jongin tersenyum, bukan menyeringai, bukan senyuman penuh ejekan yang biasa ia lontarkan untuk CEOnya, senyum ini tulus, senyum yang menawan, yang jarang kim jongin tampakkan.

" _I think I have feeling for you, oh sehun"_

 _._

 _._

 **Chap 9!**

" _huh?"_ sehun tertegun, barusan?Apa kim jongin menyatakan perasaannya?

" _well"_ suasana bergerak _awkward,_ ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa-bisanya menyatakan hal sedemikian rupa,

" _uhm, i—"_ sehun bingung, gila, suasana macam apa ini?

"aku tahu ini kedengarannya aneh, atau bahkan seperti lelucon tap—"

"ajari aku kim jongin" sehun memutar badannya, menopang kepalanya dan menatap jongin.

" _ye?"_

"sepertinya aku juga, _uh,_ maksudku ajari aku— _uh- to have same feeling with you?"_ muka sehun memerah, ia merasa seperti keledai dan ia ingin sekali mengubur dirinya sendiri di dasar laut mati. egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan jika dirinya memiliki perasaan yang sama, ntahlah. ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak perasaan yang mengalir sendiri itu.

Jongin menatap sehun tak percaya, air mukanya berubah menahan teriakan bahagia terlontar dari bibir tebalnya, _well_ ,

" _uhm,_ kita harus _dinner,_ kita sudah melewatkan makan siang dan tidak boleh melewatkan makan malam 'kan?" jongin berdeham, topik ini harus dihindari sejenak, bukannya dia tidak serius, tapi, ya, kau tahu, malu mungkin?

" _yeah,_ kau benar" sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kasur, menutupi segala rona panas yang menumpuk di pipi pucatnya.

.

.

.

 **Verbal Makeout**

 **story by kaoriejung**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTAIN, AND SWEARING**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

 **.**

.

.

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju restoran hotel, berbincang sedikit tentang hal-hal bodoh, yang ini tanpa adanya celaan atau hinaan seperti biasanya. hanya perbincangan biasa.

" _jonginnie!"_ jongin menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang wanita dengan baju corak warna biru elektrik, senada dengan Kristal matanya.

"ya tuhan, sehun—" jongin tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, terlalu malas menatap wanita anggun itu,

" _let me help you"_ sehun menggandeng manja lengan jongin, membuat jongin merasa dadanya hampir dipenuhi bunga-bunga, sehun berakting sedemikian rupa, ia terlalu handal? atau memang ingin melakukannya.

membuat wanita itu merengut kesal, park rosie bisa cepat berkeriput jika berada disekitar jongin dan sehun.

" _hello, jonginnie~"_ rosie tersenyum manis,

"rosie? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya jongin, tangannya sedang mengelus lembut jemari jongin, _huh, rosie_ menatap iritasi.

"menyusulmu, tadi kata mom kau pergi ke jeju ada urusan, lalu aku menelfon kantormu untuk bertanya dimana kamu menginap, awalnya mereka tidak mau memberi tahu, lagi aku bilang bahwa aku calon istrimu jadi—"

"park rosie yang terhormat, pacarku tidak butuh penjelasan darimana kau mendapat alamat hotel ini" sehun menyender ke pundak jongin, berkata dengan penuh penekanan,akting yang sangat baik, oh sehun.

"jonginnie, menginap di kamar nomer berapa? Aku tidak membeli ticket untuk pulang malam ini" rosie tak mengidahkan sehun, ia malah menatap manja ke arah jongin,

"tidak baik wanita menginap di kamar hotel pria, apa lagi jauh dari rumah, rosie" jongin memberi kalimat – _bullshit-_ pengertian, ia anti sekali menjahati wanita.

"biarkan ia tidur dikamarmu, nini. Jadi kita bisa tidur berdua dikamarku" sehun mengedipkan matanya pada rosie, kemudian tersenyum sangat manis kepada jongin, _hell ya,_ oh sehun.

Jongin hanya bergumam, kemudian,

"boleh" ia tersenyum cerah, _congrats oh sehun, you digging your own grave_ _._

"tapi- jonginnie, kau tidak rindu padaku?" rosie memelas

"kita sudah bertemu beberapa hari lalu di kantorku, rosie" jongin memberi pengertian,

"ya dan menjambak rambutku" sehun menatap jongin, memberengut kesal, _hey,_ oh sehun hanya bisa begini dihadapan jongin, _okay?_

" _what? But—jonginnie!"_ rosie menghentakkan _high heels_ hitamnnya,

"bagaimana kalau kita makan? Kau sudah makan, rosie?" _enyah kau, jongin._ Setelah mengatakan perasaan pada sehun malah mengajak wanita lampir ini makan? _Eh,_ apa yang tadi bisa dikatakan pengakuan cinta?

" _nini/_ ayo!" yang pucat protes, yang bermata biru menarik lengan jongin yang sedari tadi ditempeli sehun dengan senang.

 _So,_ jongin terlihat seperti pria mapan yang mempunyai 2 kekasih, yang satu berbadan tegap dan berwibawa, yang satu anggun dan bermata biru.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana _dinner_ malah terkesan mencekam daripada bahagia, sehun yang -ntah jongin tidak tahu pria ini kerasukan makhluk apa- menempeli jongin sedari tadi hingga duduk di kursi restoran hotel, dan rosie yang terus menatap sehun seakan menguliti pria yang lemah akan pigmen tersebut.

Sementara jongin?

Makan saja sesuka hatinya.

mencoba tidak peduli dengan aura pertikaian disekelilingnya.

.

.

.

"jadi nini, aku boleh menginap di kamarmu 'kan?" rosie memulai percakapan setelah _dinner,_ memecah kesunyian yang sudah tercipta dari tadi.

"orang tuamu bagaimana, rosie?" sungguh, jongin bukannya apa, tapi ia tidak bisa kasar dengan perempuan.

"jongin, aku sudah berusia 23 tahun, mereka tidak akan masalah" rosie tersenyum,

"bagaimana dengan pakaian?" jongin bertanya hal-hal sepele, yang bisa membuat wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menginap di kamar hotelnya,

"aku membawanya kok"

"hmm"

"bagaimana?" rosie tersenyum senang, sangat senang, Kristal birunya tampak bersinar cerah,

"mungkin?" jongin ragu.

Sehun tersedak, _what?_ Gila pria hitam disampingnya.

"kau bisa gunakan kamarku, aku akan tidur dengan sehun" ia mengelus puncak kepala sehun, tersenyum, walau terlihat menyeringai di mata sehun.

"tapi nini" sehun merengek, si idiot ini minta di hajar. _Tch,_ kesempatan.

"jonginnie! kau tahu kan aku takut tidur sendiri" rosie memelas, jongin benar-benar seperti dihimpit 2 kekasih _deh._

"yasudah, kau tidur dengannya saja, nini" jongin memang benar-benar tidak niat dibantu.

Pria tan itu melirik sehun, kenapa sehun malah berhenti membelanya, jelas-jelas ia tidak mau tidur dengan rosie.

" _yeay!_ " rosie girang, tersenyum lebar.

"jangan menyesal ya, oh sehun" lalu menyeringai.

" _are you sure_?" jongin menatap sehun tajam, seperti mengatakan, - _aku akan benar benar mengagahimu tanpa ampun-_ , sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar, tidak. Ia tidak boleh takut ancaman tumpul jongin.

"tidak apa-apa, jongin, mungkin rosie rindu" mukanya datar, tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Jongin merasa dunianya akan hilang, _sehun sialan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rosie sedang mondar-mandir di kamarn **nya** dan jongin, memilih baju, lalu ke kamarmandi, dan mengulanginya, bermonolog-atau sebenarnya bertanya pada jongin- tentang baju yang ia pakai.

"aku ke kamar sehun dulu" jongin bangkit dari sofa, meninggalkan rosie yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

"oh sehun"

"oh sehun!"

"oh se—"

"ya tuhan, ada apa _dickface?"_ sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, menampakkan wajah 'bantal'nya, membuat kim jongin tertegun,

" _what?"_ sehun bertanya lagi, jongin yang baru sadar dari acara memandang muka bantal sehun langsung menyerobot masuk, membiarkan sehun mematung dan berteriak menyuruhnya keluar.

Ia menjatuhkan badannya, jongin seribu kali lebih nyaman tidur disamping sehun dibanding rosie –ia rasa-

" _what are you doing, fagboy?"_

"kenapa kau membuat rosie berada di kamarku, _sugar"_ jongin mulai berguling-guling, membuat sehun yang sedang bersandar pada dinding _rolling eyes,_ sok manis.

"aku boleh tidur disini 'kan?"

"tidak"

"kau bilang tadi boleh"

"it's just an acting, _fuckwit"_

" _just let the acting become real, cinnamon"_

Yang ini, muka sehun memanas, maksudnya _become real_ itu yang mana? Yang menjadi kekasih seorang kim jongin?

" _whatever"_ sehun mengalah, kemudian menyalakan televisi kabel yang menempel di dinding, tepat dihadapan ranjang _king size._ Menyuguhi film bergenre _romance_ di salah satu stasiun televisi _western._

" _jonginnie"_

Tidak ada jawaban,

" _nini"_

Masih diam,

" _sugar?"_

" _kim jongi—huh?"_ sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jongin yang tadi sedang bergelung dengan ranjangnya,

"astaga dia- tidur?" kim jongin tidur? Belum lama ditinggal dan sudah tidur? Astaga.

" _jonginnie, wake up"_ sehun mendekat kearah jongin, menepuk pipi pria tan itu,

" _gotcha"_ jongin menangkap tangan sehun, kemudian menyeringai dalam tidur palsunya,

"ya!"

Jongin menarik tangan sehun, namun pria albino itu menahan dengan segala kekuatannya,

"jangan keras kepala, aku tahu bokongmu sakit dan kau pasti lelah, tidurlah disampingku"

" _tch,_ tidak mau" mereka masih dalam acara tarik menarik, kemudian jongin dengan sengaja melepas genggamannya, membuat sehun limbung dan jatuh di karpet tipis kamar tersebut,

Sehingga menimbuhkan efek suara meringis keras,

"sudah ku bilang kan, bokongmu masih sakit, kemari dan tidur disampingku" jongin menatap sehun datar,

"kau! Terkutuklah sampai calon anakmu yang masih diproduksi!" sehun mendengus, sial, ia benci kim jongin.

"aku juga menyukaimu, sayang" jongin tersenyum miring

"dasar tidak waras" sehun mulai berdiri memegangi _butt_ nya yang terasa semakin nyeri, _uh,_ ia sudah menahannya semenjak tadi, tapi sekarang rasanya malah tambah nyeri, kim jongin sialan.

Ya, kutuklah pria tan itu sesukamu, sehun.

dan bohongilah rona pipi yang menjalar karena kata-kata jongin barusan, dasar jual mahal.

"keluar dari kamarku, jongin" sehun memberi airmuka datar.

"tidak"

"keluar"

"tidak"

"kau rela aku tidur dengan rosie?"

"tida—eh!" jongin menyeringai,

" _get out from my room!"_

Sehun mengusir kasar jongin dari sisi kasur sebelahnya, membuat jongin lebih mudah menarik sehun ke ranjang.

"diamlah, aku mengantuk, _peanut"_ jongin merengkuh sehun yang terus meronta seperti ikan yang menggelepar di daratan,

"lepas!"

"kim jongin!" sehun masih berusaha mendorong pria tan itu, kekuatan keduanya sama-sama besar, jongin membuka matanya,

"jangan sampai kau ku bobol hingga pagi menerjang, sehun"

Sehun menelan ludah, menekan segala kegugupan yang datang melintang,

" _in your fucking dream, kkamjong"_ sudahlah ia menyerah. bukan, sehun bukan menyerah karena ia merasa nyaman dengan rengkuhan hangat dari kim jongin, bukan juga karena parfum _hugo boss_ jongin yang sangat menyenangkan wanginya.

Perlahan sehun tak lagi meronta, tidak bergeming, suara nafas halusnya terdengar teratur, jongin mengintip dengan sebelah matanya,

"dasar, tinggi ego" kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sehun, menyamankan posisi dengan benar, tak lama bawah sadar menjemputnya ke bunga tidur.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerjap, membiasakan deburan cahaya yang mengintip dari celah tirai, medudukan tubuhnya dan melihat menyamping, mendapati sehun yang masih tertidur. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya kemudian bersiap untuk kembali ke kamarnya, _okay,_ kopernya masih disana.

Sebelum ia kembali, jongin menyempatkan diri mendekat ke sisi ranjang, menatap wajah tidur sehun, _begini lebih baik,_ kemudian tersenyum dan terdengar bunyi _klik_ tanda ia sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami berbagai perdebatan antara sehun-rosie akhirnya mereka harus _breakfast_ sedikit terlambat,

"nini, kita ada rapat pukul 10 'kan?" sehun menatap jongin manja,

"seperti yang ada di jadwal, _sweetheart"_ jongin tersenyum,

" _jonginnie,_ nanti malam bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" yang wanita berbinar,

"jongin harus menghadiri acara jamuan bersamaku, rosie"

"aku tidak bicara denganmu, sehun" rosie melirik sehun sinis,

"maaf rosie, aku kemari untuk pekerjaan" jongin menjawab tegas, amat tegas sampai seperti tidak ada intonasi diantara rangkaian kata tersebut.

Sementara wanita bermata biru itu hanya bisa merengut kesal.

.

.

Saat diruang rapat yang dihadiri beberapa CEO dan petinggi perusahan dari banyak Negara, membicarakan masalh pembagian persentase saham dan segala proyek mereka, jongin sibuk mencatat segala poin penting, _hell ya,_ ia merasa seperti sekertaris asli, hanya bermain pulpen, menatap sekitar, mencatat, dan mengamati sehun yang terlihat berwibawa, bahkan beberapa wanita di ruang itu sempat melirik sehun dengan tatapan nakal, dan **hanya** ditanggapi dengan senyuman manis khas oh sehun, hei para wanita, kalian tidak tahu kan betapa pasrahnya seorang oh sehun di bawah kendali kim jongin?

Tidak, bukannya jongin merasa terabaikan dan tidak laku, bahkan tadi seorang wanita yang sepertinya _executive_ muda menyisipkan selembar kertas berisikan _id line_ nya, yang benar saja, siapa yang tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang kim jongin, senyumnya mengembang karena pemikirannya itu, melenceng jauh dari topik yang sedang terpampang di depan,

" _hey,_ aku menyuruhmu ikut bukan untuk melamunkan hal-hal porno, perhatikan dan catat" sehun menyikut lengan jongin berbicara dengan sangat pelan.

Jongin hanya mendengus malas.

"hei hun, kau tidak tahu kan apa yang bisa dilakukan tanganku ini terhadapmu?" jongin menyeringai, _oho,_ apa lagi kim jongin?

"jangan berbuat aneh-aneh, _nutsack"_

"mulutmu, daripada mengucapkan kata makian lebih baik mendesahkan namaku" tangan jongin merambat kearah celana sehun, muka pria kurang pigmen itu menegang, _siaga 1,_ ia menepis tangan jongin, pria disebelahnya benar-benar mesum yang tidak tahu tempat.

Lalu sehun melayangkan tatapan mengerikan kepada jongin, seolah berkata 'diam-kau- _fagboy'_

Namun, sebagaimana kim jongin diciptakan untuk menjadi orang yang jahil, ia masih meneruskan perjalanan tangannya yang menuju kearah selangkangan sehun, oh, beruntunglah siapapun yang membuat tatanan meja di ruangan ini hanya terdapat 2 kursi dan 1 meja panjang, untuk setiap perwakilan, dan bagusnya mereka duduk dipojok ruangan, _terkutuklah kau kim jongin._

Tangan pria tan itu masih mengelus _genital_ sehun. sehun sampai sekarang masih bingung, kenapa jongin tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali terhadap oh sehun?

Tangan itu perlahan memegai pengait celana, yang tentu saja ditepis kasar oleh sehun, gila, kim jongin ingin menelanjanginya disini?

" _come on,sweety"_ jongin memberi sentuhan pada _genital_ sehun

"enyah kau. Cepat catat dan selesaikan"

"kau ingin aku menyelesaikan yang dibawah?"

" _arse"_

"kau ingin aku menghujam _manholemu?"_

"berhentilah, _fagboy"_

Sungguh, sehun ingin mencekik jongin dengan kekuatan ekstra sampai ia mati terkapar dihadapannya.

Jongin menyeringai, menganggu sehun adalah cara ampuh menghilangkan rasa bosan.

dan yang sehun lupakan adalah, jongin melihat rona pipi sehun dan gigitan bibir sehun yang diam-diam ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang merapikan pakaiannya, ia menggunakan dasi karena acara malam ini tergolong semi-formal, blazernya berwarna gelap dan bermotif corak, merapika surainya, ya tuhan ia sangat tampan.

Disisi lain, jongin masih berkutat di depan cermin, melihat pantulan dirinya dengan _sweater_ turtle neck dipadu dengan _blazer_ warna gelap, surainya diarahkan kebelakang,

"kau tampan, jonginnie" rosie melontarkan pujiannya, ya tampan dan banyak uang.

"terima kasih"

"jonginnie"

"hm?"

"kemari, aku rapikan bajumu" rosie menepuk sisi kasur yang ia gunakan untuk duduk, jongin dengan bodohnya berjalan kesana dan mendudukan dirinya.

"kau tidur disini nanti malam?"

"tidak, aku bersama sehun saja" posisi mereka terlalu dekat, atau mungkin dibuat sengaja dekat oleh salah satu pihak dari mereka,

"kalau begitu malam ini temani aku" rosie memelas, _no way._

"maaf aku tidak bi—hmph" bibir tebal itu terbungkam oleh bibir tipis berwarna cerah, jongin kaget, tidak, ia tidak merasa jantungnya mau copot karena detaknya yang menggila setiap dengan sehun, melainkan kaget karena ini terlalu,

Tiba-tiba?

Jongin mendorong bahu rosie,

"apa yang kau lakukan?" ia menatap rosie _shock._

"temani aku, nini" rosie menunduk, salahkan pakaiannya yang terlalu minim membuat belahan dadanya terekspos dengan jelas,

" _i'm really sorry, but, I can't, rosie"_ jongin tidak terperngaruh dengan trik macam itu, ia sudah sering lihat trik seperti itu di bar, biasanya tertarik, _jika ingin saja._

Rosie tidak menyerah, ia melompat secara tiba-tiba kearah paha jongin, membuat wanita itu duduk berhadapan dengannya,

" _jonginnie~"_

 **Tbc**

Halo! Apa jalan ceritanya semakin aneh? Sebenarnya kao mau bikin yang simple aja kok konfliknya, ga ribet, karena emang genre dan jalannya begitu :p

So, silahkan di review!

Terimakasih buat semua reviewers dan readers, dan para manusia pecinta ff yang udah mau fav juga follow! Melafya all!~

btw doain kao besok to! :(

jangan lupa baca **IMU** dan **marvin gaye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Prev chap!**

" _i really sorry, but, I can't, rosie"_ jongin tidak terperngaruh dengan trik macam itu, ia sudah sering lihat trik seperti itu di bar, biasanya tertarik, _jika ingin saja._

Rosie tidak menyerah, ia melompat secara tiba-tiba kearah paha jongin, membuat wanita itu duduk berhadapan dengannya,

" _jonginnie~"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 10!**

Jongin membola, rosie benar-benar keras kepala,

"rosie,aku tidak bisa" jongin menahan bahu rosie,

" _okay then"_ rosie bangkit, _well,_ setidaknya ia masih tahu batas?

Jongin segera bangkit, mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum pergi meninggalkan wanita berdarah jerman-korea itu sendiri, _what a gentleman._

Setelah kepergian jongin, yang wanita berjalan menuju meja nakas, mengambil ponsel dan mendial seseorang,

" _hello?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Diseberang sana seorang wanita sedang membaca majalah _fashion,_ memperhatikan halaman demi halaman, telfon genggamnya berdering dan berkedip,

"rosie? Ada apa sayang?"

"mommy!" pekikan khas seorang wanita memekakkan telinga wanita berumur di seberangnya

"astaga, jangan memekik, mommy belum tuli"

.

.

Rosie merengut kesal,

"aku lelah seperti ini terus" sambungnya.

"biarkan saja mereka _._ Aku merasa sangat jahat menganggu si bodoh kim jongin dan pacar bohongannya, apalagi mereka mengalami _love-hate relationship,_ mereka sangat lama berkembang" rosie mendengus.

Ibu jongin tertawa diseberang sana,

Tunggu?

Ibu jongin?

.

.

.

 **Verbal makeout**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTENT, AND SWEARING**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

.

.

Ya, wanita yang dipanggil _mommy_ bukanlah ibu rosie, melainkan ibunya kim jongin. Kenapa? Salahkan anaknya yang terlalu bodoh dalam hal berbau romansa, sehingga membuat ibunya harus turun tangan memboyong rosie yang notabenenya adalah mantan jongin kembali. bagaimana ibunya tahu?  
apa gunanya sekertaris sehun, tentu saja ia tahu semuanya, _well,_ kecuali bagian mereka melakukan _sexual intercourse_ yang pertama. Sebenarnya rosie kembali bukan hanya semata-mata memenuhi keinginan ibu jongin untuk menjadi penengah di hubungan tanpa status yang bertitelkan saling benci dan saling ejek itu. ia ingin mengunjungi tunangannya, dan ibu jongin meminta dengan sangat, jadi disinilah ia, berpura-pura menjadi penganggu kelas kakap bertitelkan _kim jongin's ex._

"sudahlah, ma. _Just let them do it by theirself. But, I think kim jongin sucks_ jika berhubungan dengan cinta"

Kemudian cerita mereka berlanjut memberi ejekan untuk jongin, bagaimana bodohnya jongin dulu, perkembangan sehun dan jongin selama ini, dan seterusnya, melupakan fakta bahwa kedua anak adam itu sedang pergi bersama.

.

.

.

Jongin dan sehun masih hening didalam mobil _mercedez benz gla_ yang dikendarai oleh seorang asisten _,_ menikmati pemandangan jeju dimalam hari, teribat dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri, sebenarnya jika ditelaah, sehun sedang berfikir tentang yang apa yang ia katakan kepada jongin sehari lalu, mengenai perasaannya, ntahlah ada sesuatu yang mengelitik perutnya ketika jongin mengatakan hal itu selepas mereka bercinta, menopang segala fakta kalau mereka memang lebih sering akur ketika diranjang ketimbang di kehidupan sehari-hari, _perhaps,_ ia memang menyukai kim jongin?

" _nini-"_

" _hun-"_ mereka berhenti sejenak,

"apa kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu tempo hari?"

"apa kau serius ingin aku mengajarimu?" lagi, mereka mangucapkannya hampir bersamaan,

" _exactly"_ keduanya menjawab dengan rona pipi menjalar, jantung keduanya terasa ingin meledak dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan silih berganti hampir bersamaan, dengan kata-kata yang persis.

Ntahlah seperti ada suara _thump-thump-thump_ yang bergetar seiring dengan berjalannya aliran darah mereka, tak peduli si asisten yang menerka apa yang dibicarakan kedua pria tersebut.

.

.

.

Kedua pria tampan sudah memasuki _mansion_ mewah salah seorang pengusaha kaya, para tamu undangan sudah ramai memenuhi berbagai sudut, Nampak berbincang anggun diberbagai tempat,

"jadi? Bersama?" jongin mengulurkan tangannya,

" _as your wish"_ dibalas oleh senyuman manis sehun,

Ntahlah, walaupun jongin belum mendengar jawaban langsung dari sehun, tapi ia merasa senang sudah diterima secara tidak langsung, _well,_ mereka bukan lagi anak remaja yang mementingkan dan meninggikan sebuah status, hanya claim keegoisan. Jongin mementingkan perasaan yang sehun kepadanya, apa sehun merasa nyaman, apa sehun _okay_ dengan apa yang ia lakukan, segalanya.

Jongin dan sehun terlibat perbincangan bisnis dengan salah seorang pengusaha berlian yang berdarah amerika di korea,

" _oh sehun, kim jongin, this is my daughter, joana"_ pria berumur itu memegang pundak seorang wanita cantik, kristalnya coklat terang, dihiasi _makeup nude_ yang tidak mencolok,

" _hello, jo"_ sehun menjabat tangan joana, memberi senyum menawan,

" _oh sehun, and this is kim jongin"_ lanjutnya.

" _nice to meet you, boys"_ ia tersenyum anggun.

" _so, sweetheart. I have to go"_ pria tua itu menginggalkan mereka bertiga, setelah menoleh ke sebuah arah.

" _sorry, I have to take some drink"_ jongin menginterupsi setelah kepergian pak tua pengusaha.

Meninggalkan oh sehun berdua dengan joana.

" _so, oh sehun? I hear a lot about you, kim jongin too"_ wanita itu menyeringai, sementara sehun hanya tertawa,

" _thank you, but I didn't expect that compliment, "_

" _you're welcome. Hey, don't mind if we walk around here?"_

" _fine"_ joana dan sehun mulai berbincang, sambil berjalan santai di area _mansion_ yang super besar dipenuhi oleh para pengusaha kaya raya, dengan memegang segelas _red wine._

.

.

" _hey hun, I'm typical of American girl, you know"_ ia mengerling, membuat sehun mengerti segala artian, ya tuhan, joana sama dengan wanita amerika pada umumnya, sebenarnya hanya _stereotype_ bodoh, bukan bermaksud sara, tapi memang terkadang begitu?

" _maybe, one night stand?"_ ia mengigit bibir berhias _lipstick_ tersebut.

" _wh—"_ salahkan sehun yang terlalu fokus para gelas _red wine_ di genggamannya, sebenarnya ia sedikit malas berbincang dengan wanita ini, tapi untuk menghormati maka ia harus. Tak menyangka kalau sebenarnya mereka sudah berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berlabelkan _reserved_. Ntah ini benar-benar sebuah _mansion_ atau bukan.

Sehun tercekat saat joana benar-benar menciumnya, bukan karena ia anak polos, hanya saja, dari penampilan anggunnya memang tidak terbaca kalau wanita ini ternyata agresif dalam hal ranjang,

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin baru saja kembali ke tempat dimana sehun dan joana tadi berbincang, dan tidak mendapati kedua orang tersebut, kemana mereka?

Ia terus berjalan sambil mencari dua orang itu, tersenyum jika menerima sapaan dari beberapa orang yang lalu lalang.

" _shit, where are you, sehun"_ jongin mencari kesetiap sudut ruangan, kemana si CEO bodohnya?

.

.

.

Salahkan alkohol yang nyatanya sengaja joana ambil yang tinggi kadar alkoholnya, salahkan sehun yang pusing hingga bingung harus melakukan apa, tapi jangan salahkan sehun yang memiliki _drunk habits_ semakin seksi dan menggoda _._

Dan dipikirainnya hanya ada, bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan wanita _western_ macam joana.

Melupakan segala fakta bahwa ia kemari bersama kim jongin, melupakan segala fakta kalau ia terlalu sering didominasi oleh kim jongin.

.

.

.

Dan kim jongin kesal. Oh sehun benar-benar menghilang, 1 jam lebih dan tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, sehun seakan jauh dari ponselnya, tidak ada jawaban apa apa, bahkan segala _message_ sudah jongin kirimpun hanya berstatus _delivered._ Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang, meninggalkan acara berjalan tanpanya, dan menelfon sekertaris lain untuk berjaga disini, kalau-kalau oh sehun muncul ke permukaan untuk pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan jongin masih medial nomer sehun, ia benar-benar penasaran kema pria pucat itu, dan ia juga tidak bertemu dengan joana.

 _Perhaps?_

Sehun melakukan _sexual intercourse_ dengan joana?

Jongin pulang ke hotel, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, melupakan rosie yang ternyata didalam sedang melakukan rutinitas malamnya, _maskeran._

" _ohmy,_ jongin! Kau kenapa?" dan bola mata rosie membola saat kim jongin menciumnya kasar, sang wanita mendorong jongin,

" _what's happen, jongin?"_ gila.

" _I'm in love with oh sehun, rosie. so please, stop here."_ Kristal biru itu menatap penuh Tanya, masih tidak bisa menerka apa yang dikatakan pria tan itu, dan bodohnya yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya adalah,

"hey, aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi, salahkan ibumu yang menyuruhku kemari dan menganggu hubungan kalian berdua karena kalian terlalu lambat dan kaku sepert— _oops!"_ bodoh, rosie kau membocorkan rahasia yang seharusnya belum kau bongkar.

" _what?"_

" _no-nothing kai"_

" _tell me"_

" _u-uh"_ rosie meringis

" _I swear to god_! Rosie kau membuatku hampir membencimu dengan segala drama bodohmu menganggu kami! Astaga" rosie berjengit dengan akhir anti-klimaks yang diciptakan jongin, bukan, jongin tidak marah, malah ingin tertawa.

" _it's your fault!_ Kau yang bodoh-sangat bodoh dalam hal romansa!" rosie tak kalah sebal.

" _well, hehe._ Aku tidak bodoh!" setidaknya ada satu fakta yang membuat jongin merasa sedikit lega, bahwa rosie bukan benar-benar penganggu.

"lagipula aku sudah punya tunangan!" rosie bersedekap,

" _what? Who?"_

" _kim joe"_

Kemudian keduanya hening, dan tertawa bodoh, kim jongin menertawakan segala hal tplol dan terima kasih banyak karena park rosie memang membantu hubungannya dengan sehun, karena rosie dirinya bisa membuat sehun terjebak dalam status bodoh, yang berujung ia menyatakan perasaannya, dan rosie tertawa karena akhirnya jongin mengakui jika dirinya mencintai oh sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang dengan keadaan agak linglung pasca _drunk._ Membuka pintu dengan tatapan sayu,

" _oh sehun, where have you been?"_

" _urgh- jonginnie"_ penampilan sehun sedikit berantakan dengan dasi yang sudah melonggar hingga ujungnya, kancing kemejanya terbuka 3, surai legamnya tidak serapi biasanya, dan jongin tahu kalau sesuatu yang tidak beres hampir terjadi kepada prianya.

ya, hampir.

.

.

.

Saat joana mulai membuka pintu kamar itu, menggeret sehun yang masih limbung karena alkohol pemberian joana, wanita itu menciumi sehun dengan ganas, melepas kancing kemeja sehun. Sehun membalas ciuman itu, permainan panas itu berlangsung hingga, ayah joana datang, tidak tahu datang dari mana, dan ia sangat malu, ia tahu semua ceritanya. Meminta maaf ribuan kali kepada sehun yang masih sedikit mabuk, sehun berjalan limbung menelfon sekertarisnya, memintanya menjemput dirinya karena ia tidak kuat lagi berjalan sendiri, tenang, ia tidak semudah itu untuk _hangover_ walau kadar alkoholnya tinggi.

.

.

Dan disinilah oh sehun sekarang, masih seksi dan menggoda, ini pertama kalinya jongin melihat sehun yang benar-benar _drunk._ Jangan buat jongin egois karena ingin menerkam pria didepannya, jongin melembut, ia tahu ini bukan saatnya,

"sayang, ayo bersihkan tubuhmu"

" _no nini!"_ sehun bersedekap dan mengerucut,

Sehun menjelma menjadi seekor _kitten_ kalau sedang _drunk._ Tahanlah libodomu, sehun akan sangat marah kalau kau menyetubuhinya dalam keadaan mabuk, _well,_ mungkin iya mungkin tidak? Ia kan tidak pernah mencoba.

Dengan segala kesabarannya, jongin membimbing sehun ke kamar mandi, menyuruh pria itu duduk di meja wastafel, mengambil beberapa baju dan kembali, membuka seluruh pakaian sehun, dan membasahi sebuah handuk untuk mengelap seluruh tubuh sehun, iringi desahan dari pria kurang pigmen itu.

Sumpah, dia tidak mau mengurusi sehun yang mabuk berat, karena ia akan menjumpai lebih banyak 'cobaan', desahan sehun yang terlihat lebih feminin dari biasanya, ini lebih sulit, ya untuk pria dengan organ reproduksi sehat seperti jongin mungkin sulit.

Jongin memakaikan selembar baju, dan celana pendek, kemudian mengajak sehun untuk ke ranjang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, tentu saja sehun masih menempeli jongin, dan tidak berenti mengucapkan ' _nini, nini, nini"_

Mereka berbaring di ranjang, belum ada yang memejamkan mata, jongin membiarkan sehun menghinggapi tengannya dengan kepala sehun, berbaring miring saling berhadapan, " _nini-"_ sehun mengadahkan kepalanya kearah jongin, menatap berjuta pelangi yang mengerucut menjadi kristal coklat milik jongin.

"-terimakasih, _hotlips"_ kemudian memejamkan matanya, jongin tersenyum,

" _you're welcome, cinnamon"_ memeluk sehun, membiarkan segala lelahnya hari terbawa pergi seiring pagi menjelma.

" _and I love you"_ begitu kedua hati mereka berucap, walau tak sampai diucapkan, memberi segala ruang hati mereka.

 **Tbc**

Kok jadi fluff?

Hng, begini._. HAHAAHA apa ini terlalu fluff buat kedua pria yang manly-manly itu? maafkan daku~ gimana? Kurang kaihun ya? Maafkan dan kao mau ngucapin segala teria kasih untuk para readers, siders, followers, favorite, and reviewers yang sudah mendukung ff ini! Jangan lupa baca inadvertently meet up (chanbaek), dan marvin gaye(kaihun)! /promosi


	11. Chapter 11

**Prev chap**

" _you're welcome, cinnamon"_ memeluk sehun, membiarkan segala lelahnya hari terbawa pergi sering pagi menjelma.

" _I love you"_

 **chap 11!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"sehun, menikahlah denganku" jongin mengeluarkan kotak hijau bludrunya, berisikan sebuah cicin _classic,_

"berhenti memperlakukanku layaknya wanita, _nutsack"_

Jongin berdiri dari simpuhannya,

" _ouch, as always, scathing"_ memegang hatinya seraya mengeluarkan muka sedihnya,

"kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti wanita" sehun mendengus, melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda oleh jongin yang melakukan _propose._

Mereka sudah tidak seberingas dulu. Bagaimana cara mereka baku hantam, walau perang verbal masih sering terucap, karena itulah yang membuat mereka bersatu. Tidak banyak hal-hal atau permasalahan besar yang membuat mereka bertengkar besar selama kurun waktu 4 tahun ini. Walaupun, faktanya banyak hal yang muncul ke permukaan hubungan mereka.

Sehun masih sama, masih sehun yang dingin namun manis dan bermulut pedas.

Jongin masih perayu yang handal dan bodoh tentang cinta.

Termasuk bagaimana cara jongin melamar sehun, di sebuah _restaurant_ mewah, berlutut, dengan sebuket bunga dari seorang _waitress,_ mengucapkan kata-kata romansa yang membuat pengunjung lain iri, dan sehun menolaknya, lagi.

.

.

 **Verbal makeout**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTENT, AND SWEARING**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

.

.

.

" _oh come on sehun,_ menikahlah denganku, kita tinggal bersama, lalu meng—"

"berhenti jonginnie, _you talk a lot"_

Dan jongin hanya mendengus, sehun tertawa kecil, ia tahu, jongin tahu sehun tidak benar-benar serius menolaknya, ayolah, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang kim jongin?

Ntah apa alasan dibalik sehun –pura-pura— menolak menikah dengannya. Apa karena harta?

Tidak, jongin tidak lagi berstatus manager di _stradi corp._ ia menjadi _direktur_ di perusahaan ayahnya, di tahun ke 2 hubungan mereka, pria tan itu memutuskan untuk pindah, karena ayahnya yang memang diharuskan pension. Mendapat banyak bekal dari _stradi corp._

"jadi kapan kau mau menikah denganku?" jongin menitikkan fokusnya pada jalanan malam _seoul,_

"setelah kau berhenti memperlakukanku seperti wanita"

"apanya yang seperti wanita, sehun"

"kau selalu memanjakanku"

"kau yang minta dimanjakan"

"tidak!"

" _sugar,_ kita sudah bersama 4 tahun, kau selalu mengelak"

Dan sehun hanya mendengus sebal, sungguh. Dari dulu keduanya masih enggan melepas gengsi dan _pride_ mereka sebagai pria _manly_ , dan ini agak menyusahkan untuk si lemot jongin yang harus ekstra dalam berbuat karena sehun yang selalu protes jika ia diperlakukan sedikit feminim, jongin pernah membelikannya boneka teddy besar, dan sehun membentaknya kemudian _ngambek_ karena boneka adalah identik dengan wanita.

Sehun tidak mau dibelikan bunga terlalu sering.

Sehun anti jika diperlakukan terlalu lembut secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun tidak mau dilamar ala wanita.

tidak juga selalu dilindungi layaknya lemah.

"jadi? _Marry me?"_

"apa romantisnya melamar di dalam mobil"

dan jongin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah kepada sikap menyebalkan sehun.

.

.

.

Banyak yang berubah selama 4 tahun ini, seperti mereka yang _positively_ tidak suka bermain bersama para _kittens,_ rosie yang memiliki 1 anak setelah menikah dengan tunangannya, _mommy_ nya jongin yang sekarang lebih mencintai sehun, Karena katanya sehun adalah anak yang baik, penurut dan ramah, membuat jongin harus berpura-pura mengiyakan perkatan ibunya yang selalu membanggakan sehun **nya** yang sedang cari muka

Chanyeol dan baekhyun akhirnya menikah di amerika, dan banyak lagi berita-berita picisan.

Jongin sedang merapikan buku-buku di apartemennya,

" _nini~"_

" _yes, sugar?"_

"aku bosan" sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa,

"kalau begitu meikah denganku dan kau tidak akan pernah bosan lagi" jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya,

" _stop connecting everything_ dengan perihal menikah jongin"

"makanya terima saja"

"pemaksa"

Pria tan itu terkekeh, walau terasa cubitan kecil di relung hatinya, apa yang membuat sehun benar-benar menolaknya?

Sementara sehun? Tidak ia tidak benar-benar serius dengan segala penolakannya, ia ingin jongin berjuang lebih keras lagi untuknya,

Egoiskah ia? Karena sehun tahu menikah adalah sesuatu yang sulit, banyak _struggle_ yang harus dilewati, tidak hanya untuk 1 tahun, tapi untuk selama kalian masih bersama hingga akhirnya terpisahkan oleh sesuatu yang abadi di dunia.

Bohong jika sehun tidak senang dengan segala perlakuakn lembut jongin padanya. Bagaimana jongin membukakan pintu, membelai puncak kepalanya _and_ every _small things that makes sehun always fall in love with him over and over again._

Jongin hanya harus berusaha sedikit lagi untuk mendapatkannya, sehun akan menerimanya dengan terbuka, dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Sehun janji.

.

.

.

Sehun dan jongin sedang bermain _console game,_ ini hari libur, mereka hanya bersantai dirumah menikmati segala _quality time_ untuk mereka.

"sehunnie, ayo berlibur" jongin membuat permainan mereka berhenti sejenak,

"ambillah cutimu 3 hari atau lebih, kita sudah lama tidak menikmati waktu bersama" jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

" _paris sounds good"_ sehun menyeringai.

mereka tergelak, ya libur di _hectic_ nya suasana kantor bukan sesuatu yang salah kan?

.

.

Semua terasa cepat, rencana perjalanan singkat mereka ke paris terasa cepat terurus, 3 hari ditambah 2 hari keberangkatan dan kepulangan adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk pekerja kantoran _hectic_ macam jongin dan sehun, apalgi dengan status mereka yang bukan karyawan biasa.

Di indahnya musim semi mereka berangkat, 11 jam dipesawat mereka habiskan untuk becanda dan tidur, musim semi terasa hangat saat kaki-kaki jenjang mereka menyapa daratan di bandara _Charles de gaulle._ Menginap di salah satu hotel dengan _view Eiffel tower,_ hotel tinggi nan berkelas, dengan balkon _private_ menghadap ke indahnya kerlip _Eiffel_ dimalam hari.

" _what a super great place, nini"_ sehun meletakkan kopernya memandang takjub hotel bernuansa classic itu, memandang indahnya suasana _Eiffel_ di sore hari.

" _just for you, cinnamon"_ jongin _giggling,_ semoga rencananya benar-benar berjalan lancar.

Sehun bahagia. Bagaimana hari ini ia menghabiskan waktu melihat _Eiffel tower_ dari dekat, _eiffel_ yang mulai berkelip di malam hari, disinari ribuan lampu yang tersusun indah di sepanjang menara itu berdiri, melihat lalu lalang keramaian. Hari itu berlalu cepat, dan ia bahagia,

Apalagi kim jongin disampingnya, senantiasa menemaninya.

.

.

.

 **(now play: like I'm gonna lose you-meghan trainor)**

" _good morning, baby"_ jongin menyapanya dengan senyum indah,

" _I'm on my mood today, nini"_ sehun tersenyum, tidak menyeringai, dan jongin hafal apa artinya,

 _Morning sex not a bad thing, rite?_

Jongin mencumbunya lembut, seperti biasanya, awal yang manis dan lembut, tapi permainan mereka tidak sepenuhnya _taste like vanilla._ Mereka pria, memiliki sisi liar yang harus dikerahkan, tidak selembut dengan wanita?

Dan itu yang membuat sehun jatuh hati pada jongin. Bagaimana jongin memberikannya kenikmatan yang tak pernah bosan ia rasakan.

" _shower, sugar"_ dan seolah mantra, keduanya berlomba turun dari ranjang dengan tautan bibir yang masih bergulat, memberi kecapan manis.

Saling dorong menuju pintu kamar mandi, jongin membuka pintu kamar mandi, mencari alternative jalan cepat menuju shower yang tertutup oleh pintu kaca transparan, dengan baju yang masih utuh sehun menekan tombol, menyalakan _shower_ , benda itu meneteskan rembesan air, menetesi tiap inci tubuh dan pakaian mereka. Melepaskan tautan mereka, menatap dengan sarat nafsu,

" _fuck me, nini~"_

" _as your wish babyhun"_

Jongin melepas kaus basah sehun, menciumi setiap inci tubuh sehun dibawah guyuran air shower, memberi _hickey_ merah cantik yang seakan permanen, sehun melenguh, mengingat bagaimana sensitive dirinya jika tersentuh oleh jongin,

" _agh- kai"_ jongin menjilat _nipplesnya,_ dengan tangan yang mulai menyusup dibalik boxer biru laut yang terlihat kuyup.

Seakan hangatnya air shower membimbing mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh, membuat aura mereka memekat, membentuk sebuah hubungan.

.

.

" _slowdown, kai-h"_ suaranya bergetar, ia tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang jongin lakukan dibelakangnya, posisinya menghadap keramik kamar mandi, yang ia tahu jongin mendorong penisnya pada _manhole_ miliknya.

" _akh-as always,baby, you're so fucking tight"_ jongin menyesap, merasakan bagaimana rasa sehun yang mencengkram penisnya, mendorong perlahan _genital_ nya.

Air yang mengalir tak juga membuat jongin lebih mudah memasuki sehun, ya memang tidak sesulit dulu, tapi ini tetap sulit.

" _nini, move"_ jongin bergerak pelan, melakukan gerakan _in and out_ memacu gerakan itu semakin cepat, sesuai tempo,

" _yes, nini like-ugh-thaat-h!"_ sehun mengepal, ia tidak punya pilihan karena tidak ada benda yang bisa ia cengkram kecuali kepalan tangannya sendiri, jongin bergerak mengila,

" _su-gar say my name-h, shit!"_ jongin mencengkram pinggang sehun, membuat bekas kemerahan di pinggangnya, mempercepat gerakan menjadi brutal, sehun melakukan gerakan yang seirama dengan jongin, mengocok _genital_ nya yang harus dipuaskan juga,

"AH! _There is it! More kaii!"_ jongin menyukainya, bagaimana sehun memekik memanggil namanya ketika _sweetspot_ nya tersentuh oleh jongin dan sungguh kaki-kaki sehun serasa jeli karena tumbukan jongin pada prostatnya.

" _unghh- kaii-h deeper!"_ sehun memekik lagi, jongin menumpu kepalanya pada tengkuk sehun, mengerahkan segala kekuatannya melakukan gerakan brutal tak terkendali, dibantu guyuran shower dan embun pada kaca yang membuat pemandangan mereka terlihat buram dari luar.

" _I'm! cumming~"_

" _argh! Yes, baby-together"_ keduanya melemas, menopang tubuh dengan sisa-tenaga yang berada di ujung kekuatan mereka,

" _nini- cooold-huh"_ sehun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sungguh, _sex in the shower_ dengan awalan pakaian yang lengkap membuatnya kedinginan, walaupun airnya termasuk hangat.

"bersihkan tubuh dulu, _sugar."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan tidak ada yang lebih nyaman selain pelukan kai di siang hari di musim semi setelah sesi _shower sex._

" _so?"_

" _what?"_ sehun mengeratkan pelukannya,

" _how about-marry me, oh sehun?"_

" _meh."_ Sehun rolling eyes.

Walaupun dalam hatinya berdebar, pipinya memanas setiap kali jongin mengatakan ' _marry me'_

" _come on, sugar"_

" _nini~"_

" _huh-okay"_

Lagi. Kim jongin ditolak oleh oh sehun.

.

.

Malam hari jongin dan sehun merencanakan untuk berdiam di hotel, hari itu benar-benar mereka habiskan di hotel, dan rencananya besok akan ke _Disneyland_ dan lusa pulang kembali ke _seoul._

"bagaimana paris?"

" _extremely beautiful"_ sehun menatap kerlip lampu _Eiffel tower_ bersama jongin di balkon mereka, menikmati _quality time_ yang sangat singkat.

"kapan-kapan kita akan keliling dunia?" jongin memandang sehun, tatapannya lembut, mengisyaratkan jika ia sangat lapar akan harapan itu menjadi nyata.

" _together"_

Suasana paris, the _romantic city_ terasa begitu pekat. Membuat kedua insan ini terlarut dalam dimensi berbeda, jongin mendekat, menggeser raganya mendekati sehun, memangut lembut, sangat lembut bibir pria pucat yang menjadi pria **nya** beberapa tahun belakangan. Bibir yang mengandut zat seduktif untuk seorang kim jongin.

Dan kerlip paris menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka, riuh ricuh bagai angin lalu untuk kedua insan ini. Emosi mereka memuncak, pangutan itu bukan pangutan gairah, sarat dan maknanya terasa begitu kental.

" _je t'aime, oh sehun"_ bisikan jongin membuat seluruh darah sehun bergetar,memupuk semburat malu dipipi sehun,

" _I love you too, jongin"_

 **Tbc**

LAGI LAGI FLUFF, HEHEHE.

Jadi makin aneh dan makin fluff, karena mereka emang udah mau sampe pengujung cerita sih, hehew

Terima kasih semua yang udah fav, follow, read, dan review! :3

As usual, want to know me closer?

Add me on bbm!

pin: 51ACF651

bye! xx


	12. final chapter

**Prev chap**

" _je t'aime, oh Sehun"_ bisikan Jongin membuat seluruh darah Sehun bergetar,memupuk semburat malu dipipi Sehun,

" _I love you too, Jongin"_

 **Final chap!**

Jongin mendekat kearah Sehun, memberi kecapan manis pada bibir pria pucat, mengulum bibir bawah Sehun lembut,

" _jongin, stop it, huh"_ sehun mencebilkan bibirnya, melihat jongin yang sedari tadi tidak dapat lepas dari bibirnya

" _oh, come on sehunnie~ let's cuddling"_ jongin merentangkan tangannya kemudian tersenyum lucu.

" _in your fucking dream"_ Sehun _rolling eyes._

" _nah, and I want my fucking dream comes true"_ Jongin berpindah tempat, menjadi di depan Sehun, memerangkap pria kurang pigmen itu,

" _but nini, I don't like vanilla"_

" _eh? Actually, me too"_ Jongin menaikkan sudut bibirnya, sisi _badboy_ nya seakan bangkit memberi akses untuk menjelajah Sehun lebih dalam,

" _here. Right now."_ Mendekatkan organ verbalnya pada kuping Sehun, memberi bisikan memerintah menjilat titik sensitive sehun,

" _semi-public sex"_ Sehun mencengkram lembut pinggang Jongin berbisik sama lirihnya, dengan akhiran dibuah semenggoda mungkin,

" _I love my little slut"_ Jongin mencumbu bibir pink sehu, menyerangnya dengan rasa dominasi yang tinggi, menyudutkan Sehun kepada pagar balkon dan bersamaan menyentuh hampir seluruh tubuh Jongin.

mereka bercumbu, saling mengecap mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain, Jongin mengendong Sehun, menaikkan pria itu keatas pagar balkon, tangannya menggenggam erat pria pucat itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Sehun membuka kakinya lebar mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggang jongin, agar pria tan itu bisa lebih dekat dengannya, ereksi mereka yang mulai terbentuk bisa saling menyentuh.

Pria pucat itu mengerang halus, menimbulkan sensasi panas mereka yang akan terbakar gairah,

" _moan for me, Sehunnie"_ mereka masih saling mendominasi sementara tangan Sehun membuka kemejanya sendiri, melepas kaitan celana _jeans_ nya yang mulai terasa sesak akibat ereksi yang menyiksa, membuat Jongin sedikit kaget dengan sehun.

" _feel confiedent tonight, cinnamon?"_ jongin tersenyum miring

" _yes I am, hotlips"_ menggigit bibirnya perlahan, seorang oh Sehun menggigit bibirnya seduktif, memberi efek membara pada pipi Jongin, _shit, oh Sehun._

Jongin benar-benar ingin menerjang Sehun sekarang.

" _denude me, sugar"_ Jongin berbisik, menjilat perpotongan leher Sehun memberi hisapan kecil yang dapat menimbulkan _hickey_ kecil, pria itu mengangguk patuh.

Jongin yang sibuk dengan memperparah _hickey_ Sehun di daerah pundak dan _collarbone_ , dan Sehun yang sibuk melepaskan untaian benang yang melilit tubuh prianya.

" _ngh- nini~ don't tease me"_

" _I'm not, apple"_ tangan _sinful_ nya bermain pada daerah _genital_ Sehun, membuat _genital_ itu semakin tegang dan tercetak semakin jelas ereksinya.

Sehun turun dari pagar balkon, membuat celana jeansnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menurun sehingga boxer ketatnya terlihat jelas,

" _suck mine"_ Jongin menundukan pundak Sehun. Pria pucat itu memberi kecupan pada _genital_ Jongin, dan memasukkan seluruhnya,

" _arh- yes, sugar"_ Sehun memandang Jongin dari bawah, memberi tatapan _kitten_ nya, mengumam disengaja agar menimbulkan sensasi yang berbeda pada Jongin,

" _f-fuck! Your sinful mouth, Sehunn"_ Jongin meremat rambut Sehun, mendorong kepala pria itu agar semakin memasukkan _genital_ nya kemudian menariknya, memberi tempo pada gerakan sehun, terkadang cepat dan pelan.

" _ah, stop there, baby"_ Jongin mengontrol apapun yang Sehun lakukan, menyuruhnya berhenti mengulum _genital_ nya, membantu Sehun berdiri, memutar badan pria pucat itu.

" _it's gonna be little bit hurt because I don't use any lube, so—"_

" _just gimme the deep, hard thrust, nini~h"_ Sehun mencengkram pegangan balkon,

" _be careful, sugar. Anyone may be see us"_ menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya pada punggung Sehun, memberi bisikan dan jilatan pada kupingnya.

" _engh- aah!"_ Sehun memekik kejut saat Jongin mendorongnya _genital_ nya dengan kuat, membuat setitik airmata menggenang.

" _m-move, nini~"_

Jongin memulai dengan gerakan pemula, memberi sedikit biasaan pada _manhole_ Sehun, seirama dengan semakin cepatnya gerakan Jongin, Sehun merasa bahwa penumpukan kenikmatan mulai menggenang di perut bagian bawahnya, memberi sensasi aneh. Pinggulnya menghantam melawan butt Sehun.

" _aa-ngh! Jongin harder! Please I beg you!"_ Sehun melengkungkan badannya, Jongin tersenyum miring, menggerakan semakin cepat pinggulnya, menabrakkan genitalnya pada prostat Sehun.

" _ssh- yes, sugar, it's so fucking. Tight."_

Sehun tidak dapat menahan rasa nikmat itu, kepalanya bersandar kebelakang ia mengigit bibirnya kuat saat gerakan jongin benar- benar membuatnya melayang penuh,

" _spank me, kai-h! more~h"_ Sehun merasa bahwa di pengelihatannya terdapat banyak bintang yang bersinar, menggertakkan giginya dan menggenggam kuat pagar balkon hingga buku- bukunya memutih saat merasakan orgasme yang sebentar lagi menghantamnya.

Ia merasakan cengkraman Jongin yang mengetat, mengontrol dorongannya dengan ganas dan tak terkendali, hingga rasanya mereka datang bersamaan,

" _ngh- kai-h"_

" _g-great sehunnie-h" jongin memberi final trusht_ saat dirinya sampai pada puncaknya.

" _what a great semi-public sex, nini"_ Sehun mengatur nafasnya, deru masih tidak teratur, bagian bawahnya mulai sedikit nyeri.

" _maybe,_ kita bisa melakukan di _semi-public_ lain" ia menjawil pipi prianya, memberi kecupan pada punggung berpeluh sehun.

" _hmm, but nini~"_ sehun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang,

" _yes, peanut_?" jongin sedikit- demi sedikit melepaskan genitalnya pada _manhole_ sehun, dan membantu sehun berbalik lalu bersanda rpada balkon

" _what about next round?"_ tersenyum miring sebelum perlahan mendorong Jongin masuk kembali kedalam kamar hotel mereka.

 _._

.

.

"Jongin cepat! Kita hampir telat, _nutsack!"_ Sehun berteriak dari luar kamar mandi, menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang tak kunjung terbuka semenjak 1 jam yang lalu, ia heran, jongin mandi atau mati suri, _'heh?_

"kuhitung sampai 5, atau ku dobrak pintu ini!" Sehun berkacak pinggang.

"1"

"2" sehun mulai bersiap- siap menerjang kasar pintu kamar mandi itu,

"5"

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersamaan dihantam oleh tubuh sehun yang melayang.

"oh, astaga sehun!" jongin terdorong kembali kekamar mandi, bersama pria pucat yang berada dipelukannya, dan beruntung jongin kuat menahan agar ia tidak terpental jatuh ke lantai marmer kamar mandi.

"sayang, mana ada sehabis 2 langsung 5, dan lagi. Berhenti menggunakan kata _nutsack"_ Jongin menegakkan tubuh sehun untuk berdiri didepannya, kemudian mencubit hidung kacil pria itu.

" _hmm, lets go"_ Sehun acuh dan mendahului Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi hotel, berjalan dengan cepat dan wajah ditekuk.

" _sugar,_ kau yang bilang tidak mau diperlakukan seperti wanita, tapi cara _ngambek_ mu itu persis seperti wanita" Jongin mengambil langkah lebar untuk menyusul Sehun.

"aku tidak _ngambek!"_

"kalau tidak _ngambek_ lalu kau kenapa?" Jongin tersenyum geli, terkadang Sehun bisa saja sangat _manly_ sampai menonjok hidung Jongin, tapi terkadang sifat femininnya keluar menjadi seperti bukan oh Sehun.

"aku tidak apa-apa"

" _ck,_ wanita" Jongin bersedekap, mereka menunggu kedatangan _lift._

"enyah kau" diiringi tonjokan pada bahu Jongin, membuat pria tan itu meringis, _see?_ barusan ia membahas dua kepribadian oh sehun _nya_.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin sedang melakukan rekreasi di _Disneyland paris,_ menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka yang tinggal sehari lagi sebelum kembali ke seoul, menikmati berbagai wahana dan bertemu para pemeran disney. Satu note untuk Jongin, bahwa Sehun bisa menjadi sangat feminine jika bersangkutan dengan taman rekreasi. Selama di Disneyland, Sehun tak hentinya meminta Jongin membeli berbagai barang untuk oleh-oleh keluarga, Sehun bahkan memberi baju _princess aurora_ ntah untuk siapa, pria itu banyak meminta hal-hal absurd yang membuat Jongin pusing bagaimana cara memasukkannya kedalam koper dan memiliki tekat untuk bertanya pada ibu Sehun, apakah Sehun pernah melakukan _transgender_ yang membuatnya kadang plin-plan dan sering mengalami _pms_ secara tiba-tiba.

Namun Jongin senang, pasalnya Sehun yang biasanya tidak manis, sekarang manis sekali seperti gulali, bahkan selama di Disneyland Sehun menjadi sangat _talkactive,_ ia menceritakan apapun yang membuat Jongin merasa senang, dan asumsinya bahwa Sehun sudah tidak mencintainya karena selalu menolak lamarannya terhempas begitu saja.

Ah ya, mengenai lamaran untuk Sehun?

Jongin tersenyum misterius, ia tidak sabar memberi kejutan itu, menunggu waktu yang pas saat dimana Sehun pasti tidak akan menolak lamarannya kali ini.

"apa kamu gila, senyum-senyum sendiri" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh ke samping kanannya, dimana Sehun sedang mengigiti sedotan dari botol minum berbentuk _mickey mouse_.

Ntah, tapi Jongin sedang tidak berselera menanggapi ucapan agak pedas Sehun, ia lebih senang menikmati wajah damai Sehun yang terlihat bahagia hari ini.

Terlihat dari binar matanya yang tidak redup, sangat berkilau.

.

.

Kemudian hari mereka cepat sekali berlalu sampai kini mereka dihingapi kenyatan bahwa mereka sudah berada di bandara internasional untuk melakukan kepulangan ke korea.

Dirinya dan Sehun sedang duduk di _lounge airport,_ menunggu pesawat mereka yang masih 2 jam lagi.

"Jongin"

" _hm, sweetheart?"_

"kau tidak melakukannya lagi?"

"apanya?" Jongin menatap Sehun heran.

" _hmm"_

"apanya, sayang?"

"tidak." Dan Sehun terlihat dungu sekarang, ia merutuki mulutnya yang hampir melontarkan pernyataan 'kamu tidak berusaha melamarku lagi?'

Ntahlah, ia merasa bahwa semenjak mereka di paris, Jongin tidak menyinggung masalah menikah, dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir, apa jangan-jangan Jongin berubah pikiran?

Sehun senang, ia senang bisa berlibur dengan prianya. Ia senang Jongin memperlakukannya dengan lembut, meski ia sering melakukan tidak sedikit kekerasan kepada Jongin, hanya sedikit, tidak sampai parah.

Hei, tentu saja, perjuangannya untuk mempertahankan Jongin sangat sulit, diawal hubungan mereka yang aneh ini tiba-tiba banyak wanita berdatangan, menganggu hubungan mereka, _hell ya,_ dasar jalang.

.

.

"hun"

" _huh?"_

"melamun?"

"tidak"

" _hei,_ omong-omong disini sepi" Jongin mengedipkan matanya.

"lalu?"

Dan Jongin menarik Sehun untuk mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun membolakan matanya,

"gila" Sehun masih dengan wajah tidak percayanya,

" _I dare you, cinnamon"_

" _okay"_ Sehun tersenyum misterius, Jongin meletakkan sebuah jaket pada pahanya, sehun kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu menatap jongin dengan ekspresi berbeda, bukan dengan senum misterius yang tadi, melainkan wajah khas mengantuk.

" _nini~ I'm sleepy"_ Sehun memejamkan matanya,

" _oh, here, sugar, sleep on my lap"_ Jongin menepuk pahanya, mengigit bibir menahan gelak tawa yang ingin ia keluarkan, dan ternyata itu alasan sehun mengubah ekspresinya.

Sehun meletakkan kepalanya pada paha Jongin, dan menyusup masuk kedalam jaket tebal Jongin, ia berbalik, menghadapkan kepalanya pada resleting celana Jongin.

 _Uh, well,_ apa yang terjadi?

Tanyakan pada dua pria gilaitu.

Sehun mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing dan resleting celana Jongin, mencari akses penuh pada _genital_ pria tan itu.

Sementara Jongin hanya bersandar sok cool memegang ponselnya, bermain ntah apa yang sebenernya ia tidak fokuskan.

Fokusnya kini pada Sehun yang sedang menurunkan resleting dan membuka kancing boxernya.

Menguntungkan bagi mereka yang berposisi agak di pojok, 2 _row_ didepan hanya ada sepasang wanita dan pria yang sedang berbincang, lalu 5 bangku dari dirinya beberapa pria sedang bermain ponsel dan berbincang, dan beberapa orang yang tersebar disekitar mereka, termasuk seorang nenek yang duduk di 3 kursi serong dari mereka, merajut.

Sehun berhasil melepas kancing celana Jongin, mengeluarkan _genital_ yang belum sepenuhnya menegang, diatas sana Jongin sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyuruh Sehun memasukkan genitalnya pada mulut Sehun.

Ia merasakannya, Sehun melakukan gerakan _licking_ pada _genitalnya,_ kemudian memberi _kissbite_ lalu memasukkan kedalam mulut Sehun, ia merasakan urat _genital_ nya yang menegang.

 _Here we go._

Sehun berfokus pada _genital_ Jongin, berusaha semaksimal mungkin tidak memicu sesuatu yang membuat orang lain penasaran apa yang dilakukannya dibawah jaket Jongin, ntah itu gerakan yang terlalu menonjol atau sebuah dehaman besar yang dapat menarik perhatian orang lain.

Astaga siapa yang mengira pria pucat itu bukannya tidur tapi malah memberi _blowjob_ pada kekasihnya.

Jongin terus menekan kepala Sehun agar tidak melepas kulumannya, dan Sehun merutuki Jongin yang seenaknya menekan kepalanya, karena ia beberapa kali tersedak dan harus menahan suaranya.

Dilihat dari jauh mereka terlihat seperti pasangan _gay_ biasa, yang lebih feminism terlihat lelah dan akhirnya tertidur di pangkuan yang lebih _manly,_ lalu yang manly menutupi kepala kekasihnya dengan sebuah jaket, agar kekasihnya tidak mendengar suara bising atau cahaya lampu yang silau. Jongin juga terlihat seperti kekasih yang baik karena mengelus menenangkan sehun yang 'sepertinya' sedang sangat lelap tertidur.

Dan yang terjadi sungguh diluar dari pemikiran orang-orang.

Jongin memang mengelus kepala Sehun malah sebenarnya menekan kepala Sehun, membuat Sehun hampir tersedak, ia mengisyaratkan untuk mempercepat kulumannya,

" _hh- I'm close"_ Jongin bergumam, mendapat cubitan pada pinggangnya oleh Sehun, Jongin segera melirik ke sekitarnya kemudian terkekeh pelan dan kembali 'fokus' pada ponselnya.

" _great sehun, I'm close"_ dan lagi sehun mencubit pinggal jongin untuk kedua kalinya, jongin yang sadar pun akhirnya melihat kembali kesekitarnya dan mendapati seorang nenek yang duduk disana sedang memperhatikan mereka, lalu kembali marajut setelah matanya bertemu pandang dengan Jongin.

Dan Jongin memejam, menikmati keluarnya _sperm_ kedalam mulut Sehun.

Pria pucat itu langsung membereskan semua, mengancing kembali boxer dan merapikan celana Jongin, berdiam sebentar lalu bangkit,

"kau berhutang padaku" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Jongin.

Pria tan itu hanya tersenyum, dan melirik kembali nenek yang duduk disana, Nampak tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka perbuat.

.

.

Sehun sedang menutup matanya menggunakan penutup mata, baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya saat pesawat sudah 4 jam mengudara,

" _hey sehunnie"_

"hmm" sehun hanya membalas gumaman rendah.

"aku ingin membayar hutangku" Jongin berbisik, Sehun segera menaikan penutup matanya.

"aku lelah, nanti saja, nini" Jongin tertawa, mengecup puncak kepala Sehun, dan kembali tenggelam dalam alunan music yang mengantarkannya beristirahat.

.

.

Sesampainya di _incheon airport_ wajah sehun sangat tidak enak, dan jongin seperti bingun apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pasalnya saat dipesawat sehun sudah berpesan untuk membelikannya parfum yang dijual pada _airlines_ tersebut, namun jongin lupa dan membiarkan hal itu, sehingga sehun _ngambek_ padanya.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun baru saja sampai di apartemen Jongin, membawa koper-koper mereka yang 'beranak' karena Sehun yang meminta ini-itu selama disana.

Dan juga jongin sedikit kewalahan karena sehun yang masih _ngambek_ dengannya.

"ya tuhan, aku minta maaf sehun" jongin meletakkan kopernya kemudian membujuk sehun yang sudah duduk di sofa apartemen jongin.

"baiklah sebagai permintaan maafku—" jongin berdiri, mengajak sehun untuk berdiri sejenak.

" _I've been searching for the best timing to say this, but you always reject me over and over again, so this is the last time—"_ sehun mengerutkan alisnya,

" _i just want to say—"_ jongin menarik sehun menuju balkon apartemen mereka, kemudian menyuruh pria pucat itu melihat kebawah,

" _will you marry me?"_ dan sehun benar- benar tersanjung oleh apa yang jongin perbuat, dibawah sana, orang tuanya, sepupunya, orang tua jongin dan kerabat dekat jongin mereka memegang sebuat _hardcard_ alphabet bertuliskan 'please say yes to him'

Ia menutup mulutnya kagum.

" _i-I—"_ kemudian ada suara gaduh dari pintu apartemen mereka, dan krystal datang dengan sebuah balon besar berbentuk cincin.

" _oh sehun please say yes!"_ merusak keadaan romantic yang benar- benar sudah tertata.

" _krystal jung! You're a dead meat"_ jongin menarik nafasnya, lalu sehun terkekeh pelan,

" _kim jongin,I never meant to reject you over and over, I just want you to try harder, and what I want to say is, yes I do"_ dan jongin ingin melompat dari ats sana sekarang juga, karena seperti kembang api yang meledak, dirinya sangat bahagia, sampai ia berlari kepada sehun, memeluk erat pria itu.

" _thank you, thank you, thank you"_ mengucapkan beribu kata ' _thank you'_ yang membuat sehun ingin menangis, bahkan di seberang sana, krystal sudah tak dapat membendung air matanya.

 **FIN.**

i just renew this last chapter just because i dont feel satisfy with the last one, i hope this is better, lol.

terima kasih bagi pembaca verbal makeout, see you in other fanfiction!

add me on bbm for ask anything: 51ACF615

XX

xx


End file.
